Pride of a Green Smasher
by Kainus Maximus
Summary: Yoshi must train for and survive an upcoming tournament that may decide the fate of everything that has ever exsisted, but even victory cannot garantee survival. Rated for later chapters, limited action in the begining but speeds up at chapter 14 and on.
1. Prologue 1: Introduction

This is my first story in the Melee section (Let alone first story ever) so if it is bad, give me ideas on how to improve it without flames. The story is already about fifteen chapters long but needs to be edited so there is a guarantee of more to follow. Also a warning that some, or possibly many characters may be out of character at times. And without further ado, here is:  
  
Pride of a Green Smasher  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue 1: Introduction  
Legends and scriptures of long forgotten worlds state that all life everywhere is connected in one way to another, whether one thing lives or dies will directly affect another being somewhere else, just like the way of dimensions. When one is created, it may spawn more dimensions. Beings of one dimension may know about the things that happen outside their dimension, or they may be totally oblivious. until it is too late.  
  
****** A young child was playing in a house somewhere, the location is not important just the boy, his name was Josh, an eight year old boy with a big and wild imagination. Currently he is playing with his toys that appear to be little trophies or figurines, he loved to play with them. He had rarely seen anyone else have the type of toys he had, they were based on Nintendo character mascots. The trophies represented the Nintendo videogame characters Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ness, Samus Aaron, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Fox Mcloud, Link and Kirby.  
  
These figures were all characters created of the company Nintendo, as a sort of propaganda for their company, Josh however won some special edition trophies, he actually won the trophies at a Nintendo company store for being their 2 billionth customer, he was awarded some games, hardware, and these "special edition" trophies, what made them special was that instead of having Nintendo's logo on the bottom which was now on the top, instead it had a strange symbol.  
  
The symbol looked like two lines crossing, one vertical and one horizontal to an outer circle, the thin horizontal line was below the central point of the circle making it closer to the bottom while the wider vertical line was closer to the left side of the circle. The symbol took up the entire area of the circular stand as if it was embedded into the stand. Currently he was playing with them as if they were fighting a giant white glove, which he was wearing on his hand. He bought the glove at a small magic shop while on vacation a while back. He was having the hand be the "bad guy" as it appeared and had 10 little trophies opposing the hand. He was using the trophies like they were a team, fighting against the seemingly much more powerful glove in which the Josh called: The Master Hand.  
  
"HA HA HA! You foolish warriors will never defeat me!" Josh said in a lower voice, trying to sound evil. " We can if we work as a team!" Josh said impersonating all the trophies speaking at once. He then made a giant battle as the trophies seemed to be overtaking the glove "No I cannot be defeated, it is impossible!" Josh said impersonating the Master Hand. Josh then took the trophies and had each deliver a final blow to the white glove. "NOOOOAAAUUUGGHHHHH!!!" he shouted for Master Hand's cry of defeat. He took off the glove and put it on a nearby table which held a box that held many, many, many other trophies, "Yay!! We did it" he said impersonating the 10 trophies, he was about to make another game when he heard his mother call him for lunch he put the ten trophies in the large box with the many other trophies, and exited his room closing the door as he went to have his lunch.   
**********  
  
Defeat. I am defeated. The tournament has failed. instead of destroying each other, they freed the minds of four of my fighters, destroyed my army of polygonal clones and they saw me as the common enemy. If I had succeeded I would rule over six more dimensions and I would be well on my way to controlling all the dimensions!!. But. There is still a chance, with this artifact I can rebuild my army, that is simple enough. Obviously they can beat me as a team, but what about one on one? And while I'm at it perhaps I can make them believe that there is a traitor between them, or even better, have one of them betray the rest! Heh heh heh, I will make a new tournament, this time the stakes will be higher. All the old smashers, and perhaps new ones too! Wait, maybe I can get anyone to join and use their wasted lives, as well as the tournament losers to fuel the Final Destination. Yes!! HA HA HA HA!!! Once any of the combatants have figured out what has actually happened they will already be dead! And the Master Dimension will be open for the taking!! I will crush any opponent who stands in my way!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!! LET THE SUPER SMASH BROTHER'S TOURNAMENT OF MELEE BEGIN!!!!  
  
No need to review the first chapter for it was pretty bland, but it would be nice if you did anyway. More to follow soon. 


	2. Prologue 2: Returning Home

This chapter should be called "Prologue 2: Worlds Longest Second Prologue" Since I did not state that I don't own the characters last time, I shall do so now: I do not own any characters in this chapter.  
  
Prologue 2: Returning Home  
  
A lone boat was returning to an island. There was only one person, or thing inside the boat, a species of fleet-of-foot dinosaur called yoshi. This yoshi's name is, surprisingly Yoshi. His real name is actually Yoshinorus, a very strange name among the yoshis, so he only wishes to be called a few names: Yoshi and sometimes green, for that is the color of yoshi he is.  
  
Yoshies are very gentle, friendly, and kind creatures. They appear like cute dinosaurs with big eyes, large noses, big feet, and somewhat large hands with thin arms. Their underbellies down to the underside of their tale and up their neck to their cheeks are colored white, anything else is usually a different color. Yoshis also have a few studded spikes in their backs in a line, but they appear as fins and are relatively harmless. What is strange about yoshis is that they were shoes and a saddle on their back, the shoes are rather large but do not hinder their movement at all. The saddle appears as a shellike covering over their back, why they wear such things is unknown. The yoshies postures are also peculiar; they seem to have two different postures. They can stand upright with their back straight like a human, or they arch their back in a way that seems to resemble a dinosaur like a raptor. And there was also a stance that seems in between the two, which is how they stand most of the time. One of the stances would allow people to ride yoshis as if they were like horses.  
  
Perhaps a yoshi's biggest trademark is their appetite. They can get very hungry and will eat in a normal hand to mouth way as like we would eat a sandwich, or like some lizards and frogs, with long tongues. They also turn any living thing they eat into a large egg with spots of the color that the yoshi is. If the creature was intelligent it would hatch sooner or later, if it was something of low intelligence the egg would hatch as a baby yoshi. Yoshies have a high I.Q. at birth so they are not in any way stupid, they just live simple happy lives, although they could be an advanced civilization, they seem happy and content with traditional life style of playing, relaxing, and eating fruit. They seem to know three different languages which are Yoshi which is the original language which includes many beeps and squeals to display feelings, Yoshi which is just the saying of the word Yoshi, and basic everyday languages, depending on what area they are in. Yoshi was returning home from an experience he probably would never forget. He had participated in a tournament called the Super Smash Brothers, a tournament that had nearly cost him his life.  
  
The S.S.B tournament was a tournament that one had to be invited to, so only a select few could participate, what was very strange about the tournament was that it did not only take participants only from his area, country, or fact of the matter world, but six other dimensions as well. The invitations came one week before the tournament was scheduled; Yoshi had received an invitation as well as the famous brothers who resided in the Mushroom Kingdom near Yoshi's Island Luigi and the infamous Mario. Another resident who was invited lived far from the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshis Island was Donkey Kong. Yoshi trained hard for the duration of the week that was given, and when the time came a portal had opened in the Mushroom Kingdom that would lead to the tournament. Mario, who had many, many fans cheering him on, was the first to step through the portal. Followed by Luigi who had a few supporters, and then Yoshi stepped through who had equal or less supporters that Luigi had since mostly he was seen by nearly half of the mushroom kingdom as Mario's steed and finally D.K. who had nearly no fans. Yoshi got his title of Mario's steed from his second adventure with Mario. Yoshi remembered his memories of his first adventure.  
  
His first sight of the world was rather strange for it was not how it was supposed to be. The land had been turned into a story book by Baby Bowser and like said earlier born with High IQ he found out that he and his other six siblings were not turned paper thin and helpless for they had not hatched when the spell was cast. They went off to reverse the spell and recover the stolen super happy tree from Baby Bowser; a tree that bears fruit that makes anyone who eats it happy. Even though they were recently hatched they defeated Baby Bowser and set the land to its former self. A few years later a baby landed on the island, the baby happened to be Baby Mario, who was being delivered by the stork with his brother Luigi to their parents, when they were ambushed. Yoshi and his siblings determined to return the baby to its parents, but they had to avoid someone else who wanted the baby. Carrying the baby on their back shell like a saddle they eventually succeeded, without Yoshi and his brothers and sisters Mario would have been captured. Years later Bowser traveled to the island and captured the yoshies and trapped them in eggs. Mario and Luigi returned to the island accompanied by Princess Peach for a much needed vacation. When Bowser captured Peach, Mario and Luigi set out to rescue Peach. They found Yoshi trapped in an egg but had no idea who Yoshi was since they were toddlers when they met. Yoshi would stand in a way that was explained earlier that allowed them to ride him and he ate and jumped his was through the adventure. He was not a major factor in the final battle against Bowser though. When things were set right Yoshi had his first taste of Civilization on the mainland of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was planning on revealing his first encounter with the plumbers to them, but he found out they were great heroes who had more adventures than him. He was not seen as an intelligent creature at the time only as Mario's steed, so he thought if he revealed the truth that Mario's "steed" had saved him at birth, he would be seen as a bigger hero than he currently was, but he had no proof, so who would believe him. Although, he was eventually treated better than one that had the intelligence of a horse. But when people thought of Yoshi, they eventually would see the image of Mario riding him.  
  
Getting back to the tournament, there were ten competitors the dinosaur Yoshi and the plumbers Mario and Luigi who also lived in the Mushroom kingdom, were also accompanied by the giant gorilla Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong existed as long as Mario had, he is what you are probably thinking: a big monkey. He wears a red tie that has his initials printed in yellow. He is also the big "hulk" of the tournament. The next competitor who also became a good friend of Yoshi was Kirby. Kirby hails from the planet Popstar and the town of Dreamland, Kirby's appearance is very strange, he looks like an eight inch tall, round pink marshmallow with two red feet, a tiny mouth that can become very large, and two long black eyes. He appears cute and cuddly but his main source of power is his appetite. Kirby has the ability to suck opponents into his mouth and copy one of their powers. Another competitor was Fox McCloud, a humanoid fox who was actually a head space fighter pilot of a four-person team of mercenaries known as team Star Fox. He hails from the solar system of Lylat representing his team. The next competitors were the pokemon Pikachu, as well as Jigglypuff. Pikachu appears as a yellow electric rat with long ears, a tail that appears as a thunderbolt, and red cheeks. The other is a light pink balloon like pokemon that has light blue eyes and a tiny mouth. It is unknown whether these two pokemon were representing themselves or their trainers, if they each had one. The next competitor was from the kingdom of Hyrule, the hero of time Link. Link was magically aged to 17 when he was needed and saved the lands from the evil Gannondorf. He appears like an elf with long pointed ears, has blond hair, he wears a green tunic, a hat like an elf, white tights, and brown boots. He wields many weapons including a boomerang, bombs, a grapple hook, a shield, and his main weapon the master sword which can only be wielded by a true hero; Link was a powerful warrior indeed. Next was the bounty hunter/racer Captain Falcon. Captain F. is 36 year old human man who wears purple tights that he wears in races, and wears his racing helmet, which makes his eyes nearly un-seeable. Usually a relentless bounty hunter, he does take time off for the F-Zero races, which are hover cars that move so fast they can break the sound barrier. The races are dangerous as you can imagine so, Captain Falcon may sometimes be a little too overconfident thinking if he survived the grueling races, he could win any tournament. Still, he has a lot of power to back him up. The next and only woman in the Smash Brothers tournament was Samus Aran. Samus was an orphan and was taken care by a (now extinct) alien race known as the chozo. It is hard to tell her features for she dons a red and yellow powersuit, the armor is fused with chozo blood which allows Samus to perform amazing feats, instead of being a gauntlet on the right arm like there is on the left, it is replaced by a gun that takes up most of the arm. The gun can shoot many types of ammunition but mostly Samus uses a default charge shot. Samus is a bounty hunter that hunts a parasitic alien breed known as metroids. The final entry was a young boy named Ness. Ness is a special boy that fights with a psychic energy known as Psi. Ness comes from the suburbs of Onett. He wears a red baseball cap, a blue and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers. Along with the Psi energy, he wields a baseball bat and a yo-yo.  
  
That is the list of fighters; they came not for money, but for the inter- dimensional title of the Super Smash Brothers Champion. All or most had trained hard for the round-robin type tournament, since there were so few fighters, elimination type tournaments would be too short. The tournament lasted for about a week. The rules were to knock out your opponent or knock them off the edge of the floating platform arena. The only spectators were the fighters, a few judges, a ref, and an eerie presence. Although most of the competitors just brushed off the eerie feeling, some were unable to and it ended up controlling them. Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Luigi were mind controlled by a dark presence. the four had fought more brutally in the tournament than they were actually capable of, showing no mercy, and only stopping when the match was over, thus dealing great injuries to the other competitors. Something wanted the four to weaken the other competitors and hopefully destroy them in the final matches.  
  
When the tournament was about halfway complete and one of the late matches were being held, Ness used his psychic abilities so hard in the match that it gave most of the competitors a slight headache, the psychic power also freed the minds of the four competitors. Being mind controlled the four fighters learned that they had been controlled by something, The four also learned of who the menace controlling them was, a giant floating glove called The Master Hand. Master Hand's cover was blown, he was hoping that those under his control would destroy the other competitors, or greatly weaken the tournament winner so he could fight the weakened winner of the tournament in a final battle for control of the competitors dimensions, if he took the dimensions best fighters life force, he would be able to travel freely into the six dimensions, capture them, control them, destroy them, whatever he wanted to do would have worked, except when ALL the fighters decided to ban together against him! He had to accept the challenge for without the fighter's life forces he would not be able to travel to and conquer any dimensions.  
  
He sent his minions, which were mostly clones of the fighters and were easily dispatched. Master Hand then fought them all himself, he was powerful for a giant glove and could have dispatched the smashers in a one on one match. He was eventually weakened and fell to the combined might of the smashers. He fell off the platform and into darkness. As soon as the screams of Master Hand were finally silenced, the Smashers were transported back to their own dimensions, without Master Hand's power to sustain the S.S.B dimension, the smashers were out of place in the falling dimension. Fate, Time, God, Destiny, something had to fix what was wrong, and sent the competitors to whence they came, home.  
  
We are only aware of what happened to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and DK. They had returned and as soon as they got back, the fans wanted to desperately to know whom the winner was. Luigi called the four over and talked about how they did not finish the last matches, so there really was no winner. They then had to have an answer for the waiting crowd; they quickly decided that whoever had the most wins during the tournament should be the one who was champion. They tallied their wins, to find that Mario had more wins then Luigi, Yoshi, or D.K. When the crowd heard Mario was the winner they carried Mario away in cheer, leaving the three lone warriors alone. "Well I guess this not-a so bad, it could be worse and that giant hand could of won- a" Luigi said with his Italian accent. "Yeah." Yoshi sighed in agreement; he was still probably seen as a steed. DK just grunted. They heard over an intercom Princess Toadstool or Peach, as she likes to be called, congratulating Mario. "Our own Mario has won the championship, unmatched, for us all." Peach declared in a happy energetic voice. "We will be holding a banquet in your honor tomorrow. Yoshi and Luigi were annoyed right now, the fact that Peach or Mario did not mention them or D.K. and that they had entered and fought their hardest was a bit irritating. Mario did not really need any more fame, he was already one of the most famous people in the Mushroom Kingdom. What also added the Yoshi's irritation was the fact he could not tell anyone the fact of this kingdom being here in the first place without him and his siblings saving baby Mario, without Mario Bowser would overrun the place. But then again, there was nothing he could do  
  
Yoshi and Luigi were used to this kind of treatment though, Luigi younger of the brothers and was overshadowed by Mario, and Yoshi was not looked at as a big hero so Yoshi and Luigi can relate to each other being underdogs. DK really is not around for any adventures, only for parties and recreational activities, but he does have his own adventures, and many too. These memories all zoomed into Yoshi's head as he rowed home.  
  
I do not believe in reviews for prologues' alone so reviewing is not required this time, but that may change soon. More to come soon. 


	3. Chapter 1: Home Again

Short chapter for a change of pace, I do not own any characters appearing in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Home again  
  
Yoshi was welcomed back to his island with open arms, a banquet of his own was held in his honor and he ate fruits like there was no tomorrow. Having a full belly and being home helped relieve Yoshi of some of the irritation that had occurred earlier. The next day he attended the banquet in Toad Town. The residents of Toad Town are little people with big hats/heads that are usually white, have single colored spots and represent a mushroom, these are the toads.  
  
The banquet went smoothly, Mario, Yoshi, DK, and Luigi had a talk about what they should tell the people about the tournament. They decided to make up a story, for the original true story was by far too confusing and hard too explain; they did not even know what Master Hand's plan was to do with the tournament, nor did they have any clue on how the dimensions were somehow connected. So the story was pretty basic ending up with Mario facing a made up tournament champion and winning of course. Mario told the story and tried to get on the topic of how his fellow combatants fought bravely and how they all almost won, but the people were mostly interested in Mario's fights and the final battle. Yoshi went home a little satisfied that Mario tried to make up for what he did by making them sound good but it probably did not impact his image that greatly.  
  
Two years had past and the group tried to forget about the tournament, and focused on other things besides the tournament, things were otherwise normal. until a letter came in Yoshi's mailbox.  
  
I hope your not expecting action next chapter, it won't happen for some time, but it will eventually come and there will be a lot. More soon to come. 


	4. Chapter 2: The Invitations

Another short chapter, the next one will be a bit longer than this. I don't own anybody in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The invitations  
Yoshi was tired when he was called to the islands phone, he did not have a good sleep the night before. The island had four phones and one watcher, three were for regular purposes and one was an emergency phone. The watcher would answer the phones and retrieve the yoshi who the call was meant for. It was eight in the morning when the watcher fetched Yoshi. Yoshi was ussualy up later but he could not get much sleep the night before, when he answered the phone he heard Luigi's voice.  
  
"Yoshi?"  
  
"Yes, hi Luigi what's going on?"  
  
"Have you checked today's mail?"  
  
"No it doesn't ussualy come till noon"  
  
"Well check it, it came early!! I can't talk much longer just read the letter it will explain what to do." *Click*  
  
"Wait, darn he hanged up." Yoshi sighed  
  
Yoshi then proceeded to check his mail, indeed there was a letter in the box he looked at it. The letter had no name or return address and was not sealed close. Yoshi opened the letter to find something that greatly startled him. The cross symbol the one he had seen at the Super Smash Brothers tournament. He read it carefully:  
  
Dear Sir or Madam: You are cordially invited to attend the Super Smash Brothers Tournament of Melee. Today at three o-clock a representative will arrive in toad town to explain the tournament and conditions, if you are too far from Toad Town you will have already received a letter prior to this one and will be visited in your area. This tournament will be open to anyone but conditions must be met. We hope you can attend and will forgive us for the last tournaments accident. If you competed last time you know what we mean. We hope you can attend today. S.S.B:M. Tournament Judges, Referee, and Host. Yoshi was stunned, another tournament, was the one that occurred two years prior an accident? What will happen if it is another trap? Many questions filled his mind but he quickly went to the yoshi tribe leader, told him he was going to take one of the boats to Toad Town, and rowed as fast as he could.  
  
Review's will now be happily accepted for any chapter or prologue, so please review. More to come soon. 


	5. Chapter 3: Who is the Representative?

This chapter is longer than the last two and has a little more plot development, only a little.  
  
Chapter 3: Who's the Representative?  
Yoshi arrived at Toad town a little early he saw Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Donkey Kong there.  
  
"Yoshi!" The four cried as they saw him come by  
  
"Hi" Yoshi said energetically  
  
"So you read the letter it is about time you opened the mailbox, when did you call him Luigi? Mario spoke in an irritated way.  
  
"I called him as soon as we got ours" Luigi said also sounding a bit stressed out  
  
"Boys don't fight." Peach said as if she was their mother ".Yoshi just lives a bit from here right Yoshi?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well I am still a bit worried about this" said Mario, everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
DK looked at the sky thought for a moment and said "Should we even join?"  
  
"Well the way I look at it I-" Luigi started but stopped when a bunch of screaming and the sight of many toads running away.  
  
"What is going on?" Mario asked now quite a bit stressed. His question was soon answered when the Mushroom Kingdom's public enemy number one, King of the Koopas himself, Bowser walked towards the group.  
  
"Bowser!" the four of them shouted in unison.  
  
"What are you doing here Bowser!" Mario shouted and took a defensive stand  
  
"We don't have time for you right now!" Peach shouted.  
  
"Well I don't have time for you either" Bowser replied, "but if I did you would all be pancakes right now"  
  
"Bowser you better have a good explanation for this!" Peach said growing worried thinking the invitations they received were traps made by Bowser  
  
"In fact I do Peachy, I believe that you are holding a tournament and I want to kick some heavy ass."  
  
"W.we aren't hosting any tournament" Peach answered, stunned that Bowser was not the cause of the invitations.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Bowser shouted obviously angry. "I have your invitation right here!" He said pulling out the same envelope that Yoshi and the rest had received. Yoshi and co. pulled out their own invitations.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Everyone shouted at once neither of them knew what was going on. When all of a sudden a green pipe popped out of the ground. Thinking their questions were about to be answered they watched silently, only to be disappointed when two all too familiar people came out. One was short and fat but had muscular arms. He wore nearly the exact same thing as Mario and Luigi only he had a yellow shirt and purple overalls. The other one was taller and very thin, he was nearly as tall as Bowser, he wore the exact same style only with black overalls and a purple shirt.  
  
"Eeetsa-me Wario" the short and fat one said with an evil smile on his face. Wario was Mario's rival they were like opposites.  
  
"And-a me Waluigi" the other one said he with a frown on his face, He was like Luigis opposite.  
  
"When does theese tournament start?" the fat one asked. A big argument was about to break out on what was going on when a portal of dark swirling energy seemed to open in front of everyone. Yoshi looked at Toad Town's clock tower, it was three o-clock. A figure stepped out he/she/it was covered in cloaks though two white eyes stared out from the darkness of the cloaks. The person. err.thing was about six feet tall and was of humanoid form. Everyone was silent as the dark purple portal closed the humanoid than spoke in a masculine voice.  
  
"I am the representative of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament of Melee, how might I be of service?"  
  
Who is this mysterious person that has appeared in Toad Town, is it the tournament representative?. probably, since that's what it says. More to come soon. 


	6. Chapter 4: Answered questions only lead ...

I do not own anybody in this chapter except Warf Emire  
  
Chapter 4: Answered Questions Only Lead To More Questions  
  
  
"Well you can start by telling us your name." Peach said in a rather impatient voice due to the stress of Bowser and the Wario brothers showing up.  
  
"I am called Warf Emire, I am here to answer questions about the tournament." A crowd had been building up of people; some Yoshi knew some he didn't. People started throwing questions at him the rambling continued on for ten minutes, Warf seemed to not be impatient at all, it was amazing he just stood there not moving with his arms crossed. Soon people started to realize what was going on and became silent.  
  
"One at a time please Warf said calmly" People then raised their hands.  
  
"And only if you plan on participating in the tournament should you ask a question" Three fourths of all the hands raised were put down. DK's hand being longer than anyone else's was called on.  
  
"Yes, the ape near the front" Warf said pointing to DK  
  
"What about questions from the last tournament?" DK asked  
  
Warf seemed to just stand there a moment before asking, "Did you participate in the last tournament?"  
  
"Yes" DK responded  
  
Warf stalled again, as if he was listening to an invisible speaker whispering into his ear.  
  
"I will talk with competitors of the last tournament in private to avoid any.confusion"  
  
DK nodded understanding.  
  
Yoshi had thought of a question and raised his hand  
  
"Yes the green yoshi" Warf said pointing to Yoshi  
  
"The last competition was a round-robin tournament, will this be like that too?" Yoshi asked  
  
Warf just stared at him Yoshi felt cold but not in an evil way, he just was worried if he was making him angry by asking a question that had to do with the last tournament, and he couldn't see his face for it was in the shadows of the many cloaks, only two glowing white eyes. To Yoshi's relief, he responded in a calm manner.  
  
"No, we expect to have a large amount of competitors more than we had last time, a round-robin tournament would take months to complete, so this time we are having an elimination tournament. Next question please"  
  
"Me Me Pick Me" Yoshi heard someone cry in the back, he turned to see a young goomba, goombas are like little brown mushrooms with big eyes and a small yellow body with two feet, they have no arms. They are considered to be traitors to the Mushroom Kingdom for many joined bowser's army but there are many good goombas such as this one who wore a baseball cap, it was Goombario a famous heroic goomba who had helped Mario on one of his adventures along with other friends (not including DK, Yoshi, or even Luigi) Many people knew about Goombario and Mario's other companions, a book was written on that adventure called Paper Mario.  
  
"Yes, the goomba in the back with the cap, what is your question?" Warf asked still with the same tone of voice.  
  
"Ummm" Goombario started "Is there an age limit for this tournament?" Warf just stared at him cold as always  
  
"No, but youngsters, like everyone else must meet certain requirements in order to proceed into the tournament" Warf was about to call on someone else when another youngster shouted "Such as?!" Warf looked the same way at the person, still calm, undisturbed at the child's rudeness of shouting without being called on.  
  
"Do you plan on entering?" Warf asked. The child seemed a little intimidated by the mysterious being.  
  
"Well. maybe." he said a bit quietly. Warf, well. paused like he usually does before responding.  
  
"A test will be issued before the tournament begins, I cannot explain what the test is for you may train in all the test categories before the tournament and this tournament is meant to test your abilities to fight, strategize, and think on your feet, not to just see if you can pass a test. We just do not want to be responsible if a parent's young child were to be hurt in a match, I think you can understand that." There were murmurs in the crowd at Warfs answer.  
  
"Next question" Warf said  
  
Waluigi raised his hand.  
  
"Yes you in the front" Warf pointed at Waluigi  
  
Walugi being a "Warrio Brother" decided to have some fun. Waluigi spoke in barely audible voice "Idiot says what"  
  
Yoshi could barely make out what he said and Waluigi was closer to Yoshi than he was to Warf.  
  
Warf stood there, like always before replying  
  
"Do you have a question on the tournament or not, I am not here to play games" Amazingly he still had the calmness in his voice at Waluigi's failed trick.  
  
".Yeah.I g.I guess." Waluigi said flabbergasted that Warf was able to hear him "What do we win if we become the champion?" Waluigi asked.  
  
Warf stalled (and will continue to stall after every question lets leave it at that.) Warf replied, "Too answer you question. Idiot." The crowd chuckled; Waluigi stupidly fell over his own trick by beginning his question with what. "The winner of the tournament will receive a medal declaring them the new Super Smash Brothers Champion, when entries are taken the winner will have a choice to either represent a town or city or world for that matter, or they can represent themselves. If you choose to represent yourself, you will be awarded riches such as gold, jewels, and your currency, to keep and spend as you please. If you represent an area you fight for that area, your winnings will be smaller but the area will benefit in ways from money and food supplies, to new buildings and structures being built. Next question"  
  
"What about 2nd and 3rd"? someone shouted.  
  
Wharf responded "There is a tournament champion and that is all, you are either the best or you are not the best. We are doing this to find out who is the best and reward them while we are paid by spectators who wish to see the tournament."  
  
Mario raised his hand.  
  
"Yes the one in red"  
  
"Where will-a the tournament be held-a?" Mario asked  
  
Warf answered ".everywhere, the tournament is not condemned to this one area, kingdom, world, or dimension it is-" The crowd exploded in shouts, talking, and whispers, wanting to know how this was possible, it went on for a few seconds when they noticed Warf had started talking again they became silenced. ".-an interdimensional tournament, like said earlier to find the best of the best. You will see combatants you have never seen before, going back to the main question the battlefields will be held in many different places, also a camera system will be set up to show you the matches and where they are happening, except for the last battles, we cannot broadcast it for it would be too dangerous and electrical interference may hinder the last battles and nobody wants that, but it will be recorded and shown later. Next question"  
  
Bowser raised his hand and spoke at the same time "Can we bring weapons?"  
  
Warf responded, "Yes since this is a tournament to find the best warrior, the best may be a master with their fists, or their weapons. but the weapons are limited to handheld weapons but you can bring as much as you can carry"  
  
"I have a question" a man in the center shouted  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"What would happen if we lost?"  
  
Warf stalled as always, Yoshi had been counting in his head ussualy it took about five seconds for Warf to respond but Yoshi was at fifteen before Warf answered.  
  
"If you fail the test you will be checked for injuries before being sent back, if you lose the tournament, you will be sent back after the tournament is finished for recording purposes."  
  
"Why did he take so long to respond" Yoshi thought to himself The questions went on for about an hour before the final question was asked.  
  
"Yes the ape again" Warf pointed to DK  
  
"Uhhhhhh. Referring to one of the first questions you said that we would have time to train, how much exactly?" DK asked, he was a rather good speaker if he thought out his words carefully, being an ape and all.  
  
Warf stalled and replied with a simple answer "Six months"  
  
"Why so long?!" everyone seemed to ask in unison. Warf answered, "Remember this is not the only dimension that is competing, we will get many participants and we have to feed them, and find a place for them to sleep, as well as record people and entries. Are there any more questions?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Then you may leave, oh and if you participated in the last tournament come with me." Yoshi, Mario, Peach, Luigi, and DK followed him to a private room inside an abandoned building.  
  
You finished the chapter, you have completed step one, step two is review.please More to come soon. 


	7. Chapter 5: Answer to an old question

Warf is mine, everyone else is owned by somebody else.  
  
Chapter 5: Answer to an old question When they reached the door Warf just stood and looked at the group one at a time, he stared a little longer at Peach though.  
  
"Did you participate in the last tournament?" Warf asked  
  
"Well.no but I am the princess and I believe that I shou-" Peach was cut short by Warf.  
  
"Then you may leave" he said  
  
Peach stomped off, angry and annoyed, she was used to being involved in important matters. They entered the room and found it empty Yoshi and co. were about to bombard him with questions but when they opened their mouths Warf spoke  
  
"I know what you smashers are thinking, what happened two years ago was an accident. The Master Hand tried to destroy you and take over your dimensions, hoping you would injure each other so you would be easy picking, but you defeated him as a team. He took over the tournament and used it in a way to conquer other dimensions, The Super Smash Brothers Tournaments existed long before the Master Hand came, we the leaders of the tournaments apologize for anything that may have harmed you in anyway, we hope you can participate in this new and public tournament and we will make sure this does not happen again." Yoshi and everyone else just stared mouth open but soon came to their senses.  
  
"I will take my leave now, I hope to see you in six months"  
  
Warf opened the door and a thud was heard outside. They ran out to find Peach on the ground she had been listening against the door and when it opened she was knocked over. The smashers were worried of what Warf might do to her but Warf just said  
  
"For a Princess, you are not very polite" he then walked off into the street and disappeared into purple portal that had just appeared the portal than closed and he was gone.  
  
Peach immediately got up and said "We need to talk"  
  
Guess what? Its review time! (Everyone) Booooooo! More soon to come. 


	8. Chapter 6: Rage for Respect

Yay! I got a review! (Fireworks explode) thank you YamiJeff for being the first to review, it makes me happy enough to put out this chapter that I was going to put out tomorrow. And to answer your question, yes that is the starting symbol on the title screen, I think appears under the white word Melee. This chapter has the characters D.K. and Yoshi a bit out of character, my excuse: they're cranky. I own nobody in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Rage For Respect  
It was around eleven o clock in Princess Peach's castle. Everybody was tired from the long and confusing days and Yoshi and D.K. were a bit cranky, like Yoshi D.K. probably did not get a good night sleep the night earlier. Peach called them all right away to the castles meeting room. The Smashers thought she wanted to know more about this Master Hand and the previous tournament but she had other things on her mind.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Mario and Princess Peach's advisor yelled at the same time. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT IN THE TOURNAMENT??!!" the two shouted again in unison.  
  
"Yes" Peach said "I think it would be a great idea."  
  
"How?" Luigi asked  
  
"One reason is that if I were to fight it may give Bowser a reason to stop kidnapping me, two if the Mushroom Kingdoms own Princess were to fight it would show how strong ore kingdom is. Third reason is if I fought we would get more than five chances to win and prophet the Mushroom Kingdom." She said in an at first serious tone but ended in a hopeful one.  
  
Luigi was counting on his fingers and looking around the room he did this multiple times.  
  
"Uhh. I only see three"  
  
"How?" Peach asked "There are many people in the kingdom who would fight for the kingdoms benefit and not their own. But they may not beat Mario because he was the tournament champion." She said  
  
"Get to point!" DK said a bit rudely he was tired, cranky, and probably was not about to like what she was going to say.  
  
"Well." Peach continued "Lets say for some reason someone somehow knocks Mario off, probably by cheating but if they fought that opponent would have gotten such a beating from Mario, he would be a cake to beat. And if one of us wins the entire Mushroom Kingdom would benefit."  
  
"How?!" Yoshi said a little harshly, also tired and cranky and knowing what she meant but wanted to hear her say it.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Peach said sounding confident and unaware of the tension that was growing. "Me, Mario, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi represent the Mushroom Kingdom" she said still unaware of the growing anger from DK and Yoshi.  
  
Luigi quickly spoke up "Well princess, me and Mario are behind you all the way, but why can't Yoshi and DK represent themselves or their home areas?" He knows whats was going on Yoshi thought to himself still growing angry.  
  
"Well they live in the Mushroom Kingdom don't they?" Peach said "I see it as a way of serving their country, after all I am the princess and I know what is best for everyone." Yoshi and DK were pissed, Mario and Luigi knew it so they just stayed in the backround, but Peach was just catching on.  
  
"What do you mean best for everyone!?" Yoshi exploded  
  
"ROOAAAARRR!!!" DK had also lost his temper. Peach was confused.  
  
"The Mushroom Kingdom already is successful, safe, and has very little trouble besides Bowser, the money the kingdom receives will probably go into the Royal Bank because nobody needs it, and right back to you, The Royal Bank already has tons of money in it and anything that the S.S.B suppliers can provide you can probably do for yourself and still have a lot left over The bank is supposed to give a certain percentage to its ruler (government) and that is you and you would probably spend it on something that is Absolutely useless!!!!" Yoshi had finished and was feeling a bit better but was still quite angry. He had heard DK roaring in the background cheering him on since DK was too angry to talk. Everyone seemed stunned at the two's outburst, but Peach only seemed angry, she knew she wanted to shout, she also knew that would make her look bad. So she spoke trying to keep herself from shouting.  
  
"Well then, what does the hairy monkey and the green steed suggest we do then?" .she knew what she just said had been a big mistake. Mario, Luigi, the advisor and many servants and gaurds that had been watching all gasped. Yoshi and DK both got up from their chairs, both looked at each other and DK drove his fist into the table while Yoshi did the same only with his head. The table shattered and split in the areas where the ape and the yoshi hit it. Guards came through and were about to attack the two when Peach put up her hand to signal the guards to hold. She knew they would not dare hurt her unless they wanted to be thrown into prison, and if they were to hurt her they would have gone strait to her, they broke the table to take their anger out on something other than her.  
  
Yoshi spoke in a normal but somewhat harsh tone of voice "We will represent what we choose to represent. You assumed without our permission that we would help you but what have you done for us?"  
  
"Well we did save you from that egg a while back." She implied hoping to stop the argument, she knew that it would not end in her favor.  
  
"No" Yoshi quickly replied "Mario and Luigi saved me, and they saved you too, and when they helped me, I helped them which means that you are slightly in debt to me.  
  
"Perhaps. but we did try to help the Yoshi community remember" Peach realized that she would not win that argument either.  
  
"Liar" Yoshi said, but that was perhaps a little too much so his voice softened a bit. "You tried to colonize on our island, you also did it without our leaders permission that may have helped your kingdom but not us."  
  
"well." Peach was running out of ideas. "Well you both still live in the Kingdom and are expected to do your duty and help the community."  
  
GRRRRR!! DK growled under his breath, still too angry to speak proper English, besides Yoshi was speaking for both of them.  
  
"I don't remember seeing any or hearing of any contract that says that Yoshi Island or DK's house belong to any kingdom.  
  
"Well I-" Peach started but Yoshi wanted to end the argument so he interrupted her.  
  
"Besides, this Kingdom has been around for about one to two hundred years correct? Well my species have lived on that island for nearly a thousand years, and DK's family goes way back I suppose, but it gives you no right to order us to do things that will only benefit yourself when you don't need it, You are sti-.(Yoshi was about to tell of how he saved Baby Mario who saved the Mushroom Kingdom many times but he had no proof of this and noone would believe him) We will represent what we choose to represent, maybe if you had asked us politely we would have not been so rough possibly even agree, but right now, me, DK, and our community would benefit a lot more from the winnings than you or your kingdom would. See you in six months." Yoshi turned and walked out of the castle making sure that he was standing upright and not subconsciously in a riding position. DK just stared at Peach who was upset about all this, shook his head and ran after Yoshi. Luigi shouted after them but they did not come back. Peach was just staring at the floor but she asked Mario if he would teach her how to fight for the tournament in six months. He agreed and things seemed to quiet down.  
  
******************  
  
Yoshi and DK, were walking through the town discussing what had happened and what will happen.  
  
"Think I was too hard on her?" Yoshi asked  
  
"Nah, she need wake up call" DK said  
  
"Well this is no longer about money from now on were fighting for respect and our own pride" said Yoshi  
  
"Agree" DK responded then added "Training for six months may be hard"  
  
"Right" Yoshi agreed as they came to the edge that separates the jungle and the beach.  
  
"See you at tournament" DK said while waving as he ran into the jungle.  
  
"Bye" Yoshi said and also waved as he started for his boat near the ocean. Yoshi thought about what he would do for the next six months, he wasn't coming back unless there was an emergency, then he remembered that last time the tournament was approaching he did not have time to train, he might need a trainer this time around. He thought about the famous Karate Master in the dojo in Toad Town he can train him. However he did not want to be seen in Toad Town after what happened, besides according to the book Paper Mario, Mario beat the master and the students although it was very hard. He thought for a moment as he began rowing home maybe the Yoshi leader knows something that could help him, it was worth a shot to try.  
  
Wow. the things that can happen from lack of sleep, oh well (Ding sound) review time! 


	9. Chapter 7: YouKnowWhat

If you are reading this now, then you probably read the last chapter, if you didn't, go back and read it! Once again I do not own anybody.  
  
Chapter 7: You-Know-What  
  
Yoshi had reached his island and had a good nights sleep. He woke a little later than usual though but he did not have to do anything that day, except find someone to help him train. When the first tournament came Yoshi only had a week to train he would run across the beach, look for rocks to lift, and would jump over obstacles.  
  
"That may not be enough this time" Yoshi thought, he could make himself stronger, but he needed new fighting techniques, he needed an expert fighter to teach him how to fight.  
  
As soon as he got up he ate a quick breakfast and ran to the Tribe Leader's hut. The huts seemed primitive on the outside but were greatly decorated on the inside, and they were strong too. The Huts were made out of bamboo tree wood, and various types of large leaves. Yoshi walked up too a slightly bigger hut, the Yoshi Tribe Leader's hut, he went and knocked on the side of the door.  
  
"Come in" he heard someone say and he entered too see about six yoshis, one was purple and was holding a paper and was taking notes on something, probably the advisor, another one was red and very big and looked menacing, probably the body guard. There was a tiny pink and tiny blue yoshi in the room who looked like they were playing a game of leapfrog, probably the Chiefs children, There was a yellow female Yoshi near the back who was probably the chiefs wife, and right next to her was the fattest green Yoshi one may have ever seen, The Yoshi Chief.  
  
"Yoshinorus, what a surprise what brings you here?" the chief said in a friendly voice The children giggled and the advisor was slightly smiling upon hearing the amusing name.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you'd rather be called Yoshi well what can I do for you?" The chief said in apology.  
  
Yoshi blushed a little but recovered. "I need to speak to you."  
  
"Well what is the problem? Another Yoshi giving you problems?" The Chief asked  
  
"No" Yoshi answered.  
  
"Does it have to do with Bowser?" The chief asked again.  
  
"No" Yoshi replied again  
  
"Is something wrong with your house?" asked the advisor asked  
  
"No my house is fine, thank you" Yoshi replied politely  
  
"Is it girl trouble? I could help you there." The Chiefs wife asked.  
  
"No, I don't have that kind of problem thank you" Yoshi replied politely.  
  
"Well what kind of problem is it?" The chief asked still happy and friendly.  
  
"I need to speak to you.in private" Yoshi said  
  
"In private? Is it that embarrassing that you need to talk in pri-" The Yoshi chief immediately stopped his sentence and his eyes widened. He then spoke in a quieter voice.  
  
"Is it about the 'you-know-what'?"  
  
Yoshi nodded his head.  
  
The chief seemed to talk a bit quicker as he finally understood what he was about to hear "Yosha why don't you take the kids out to play for a few minutes" he said to his wife, she did so. He turned to his advisor "Yoshui, take a short break" Yoshui exited. He turned to the body guard "Yoshopto, guard the door and don't let anyone in unless it is an emergency". Yoshopto nodded and went out to guard the door from the outside  
  
"And do not let anyone listen to this conversation" the Chief quickly added.  
  
As soon as it was safe the chief asked him in a still quiet voice  
  
"Is he back? The Hand?"  
  
Yoshi had told only one person about what rely happened at the tournament and that was the Chief, Yoshi felt he was the only person who could understand him.  
  
"No, he does not appear to be back." said Yoshi  
  
The Chief sighed in relief  
  
"But I did receive this in the mail" Yoshi handed the letter still in the envelope to the chief. The chief read the letter silently.  
  
"So what does this mean?" asked the chief still confused  
  
Yoshi explained the strange visitor and most of the questions asked and about the new tournament and the apology about the last tournament, he even told the chief about the incident in the castle.  
  
"I see now." The chief said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Well first of all you should not have acted that way to Princess Toadstool, she may be a bit ignorant at times but she is still a princess and not a queen yet, and you should know better than to break other peoples things, even if they insult you, understand?"  
  
"Yes chief" Yoshi said a little bit down  
  
"Oh don't worry about it I'm sure that she will understand what she was actually saying sooner or later and then everyone will forget about it. But it seems as if this tournament is safe so far but what is it that you need, I'll give you permission to go if that is what you need." The chief said in a comforting manner.  
  
"I need a trainer to help me hone my fighting skills" Yoshi said in his usual voice.  
  
"Well if you are referring for me to train you." the Chief began "I'm afraid the only type of fighting I am capable of is sumo." he said chuckling while rubbing his fat belly  
  
"and I don't even know that, but." the chief said rubbing his chin again as if contemplating whether or not to tell him what he was thinking.  
  
"I do know someone who can help you." The chief picked up the pencil and the notebook the advisor left behind and started writing in it, he tore out the paper folded it and handed it to Yoshi saying  
  
"Only take the paper if you are ready for hard work" Yoshi took the paper after he thought about it. "Now listen carefully" the chief began "go to the restauraunt on our island where they cook the fruits and serve them, you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes, it is the only restaurant on the island owned by Yoshies" Yoshi answered  
  
"Good now give this note to the owner, don't read it just give it to him say it is for the Yoshinto trainer, he will probably not be in so allow the owner to read it, everything will on its own from there."  
  
"Thank you Chief, I will train hard!" Yoshi said as he got up to leave, when the chief said  
  
"This trainer is very strict, be sure to not get on his bad side, and good luck Yoshi"  
  
"Thanks Chief." Yoshi said exiting the house. The chief got up and went to go find his wife and advisor.  
  
Another chapter down, so much more to go. Back to the keyboard. More soon to come. 


	10. Chapter 8: Meet the Trainer

Hey! Its 10:14 p.m.! You know what that means! Time for a new chapter! Yaaaaay! What? Its not 10:14 p.m.?.uhh.moving on, I do not own any characters, except maybe Yosher, but I do not own his species.  
  
Chapter 8: Meet the Trainer  
Yoshi ran as towards the center of the village to the restaurant, it was the only restaurant in the village and it was mostly a tourist attraction, but Yoshi still liked to eat there. He arrived and went inside, an orange Yoshi was standing at a counter.  
  
"Hello Yoshi, your usual watermelon soup?" the orange Yoshi inquired.  
  
"Hello Yoshita, no but I would like to speak to the owner" Yoshi replied  
  
"My father? Sure he is in the back cooking umm.something."  
  
"Thanks" said Yoshi as he walked into the kitchen. In the back of the Kitchen was an old black colored Yoshi, he was old and leaned on a stick and had somewhat wrinkly skin.  
  
"Yoshita? Is that you?" The black yoshi asked without turning around.  
  
"No its me Yoshi" Yoshi said  
  
"Oh hello Yoshinorus," Yoshi shuttered at the name he was called "Is there anything I can get you to eat?" The black yoshi (whose name is Yosher) asked  
  
"Can I speak with someone called the new trainer?" Yoshi asked. Yosher nearly dropped his stick at what he heard.  
  
"Uhhhhhh.he's not in now." Yosher said rather quickly.  
  
"Than can you give him this note?" Yoshi handed him the note. Yosher grabbed the note opened it read it then put it in the pocket in his saddle.  
  
"Yoshita I'll be back soon take care of the restaurant." Yosher then gestured for Yoshi to follow him.  
  
"I will take you to him, but he may not be happy. He does not like being disturbed during training." Yoshi followed Yosher, who needed a walking stick to walk around the Mountain until they came to a hut that was made out of wood.  
  
"Now remember this guy can be mean." Yosher warned  
  
"How mean?" Yoshi asked  
  
"You know how I'm nice and kind, take the opposite just don't make him angry" Yoshi walked up to the building opened the door and peered inside. It was dark and there were many shadows but he saw a figure sitting in the corner. Yoshi walked inside and towards the figure in the corner.  
  
"Why is it so dark in herrraAAOMMPH!?" something had tripped Yoshi he looked at the figure in the corner, still the same he then saw what had tripped him.  
  
"Where did this walking stick come from?" he asked out loud but something moved many of the leaves so their was daylight he looked up and saw another Yoshi jump down from the roof onto the ground. Yoshi looked at the figure that was in the corner, it was a straw training dummy!  
  
"It is disrespectful to enter a training area with ones shoes on" Yoshi looked up to see Yosher standing upright without his walking stick. Yoshi quickly took his Shoes off and threw them outside he then stood up.  
  
"Welcome Yoshi, to your six months of training" Yosher said.  
  
Guess what time it is! It's 10:20 p.m., also known as review time! Yaaaaaay! What? Its not 10:20? That's okay, its always review time on my clock! Yaaaaaaay! More soon to come. 


	11. Chapter 9: Training Day

(Announcer voice) In this episode of P.o.a.G.S. Yoshi will crash into trees, be eaten by eggs, and fall off cliffs! All this and much, much more today on P.o.a.G.S.!  
  
Chapter 9: Training Day  
"You may ask me questions now if you want, I will not tolerate any later" Yosher spoke in a bit of a harsh tone.  
  
"How come you have two identities and how come you don't seem nearly crippled without the cane?" Yoshi questioned  
  
"It keeps people from finding out who I really am, lets just say I killed some people in the past and I would like to forget about it. The other answer is that few suspect one is a combat trainer such as I when one walks with a cane." Yosher answered a bit annoyed.  
  
"Why are you called the New Trainer?"  
  
"Aren't I your new trainer?"  
  
"Okay, are you like this when nobody is around?"  
  
"Only when I am training someone."  
  
"What exactly will you teach me?"  
  
Yosher paused for a moment "There is the question I wanted you to ask. You will be learning a type of art and training method known as Yoshindo, an art only able to be practiced by Yoshies. It involves your arms, legs, tail, head, and tongue. Since mastering the art takes over twenty years, we will mostly focus on exercises rather than techniques, but you will train for six hours a day, starting today."  
  
Yoshi was about to ask something else when he was cut off by Yosher. "Well how come-"  
  
"NO MORE QUESTIONS!!" Yosher yelled. Yoshi did not speak.  
  
"You will also refer to me as Master Yosher or Sir understand?"  
  
"Yes Master Yosher" Yoshi quickly said.  
  
"Good, your training starts now."  
  
The two Yoshies were standing outside and on the beach, away from the rest of the village.   
  
"You are to run around the Island whi-" Yosher started  
  
"Around the Island?! That is over-" Yoshi exclaimed but was cut short  
  
"YOSHI PUSH UP POSITION NOW!!!" Yosher shouted at the top of his lungs. Yoshi quickly went into a pushup position.  
  
"You asked a question out of order, you questioned my training methods, you raised your voice to me, and most importantly, you did not refer to me as Master Yosher or Sir!!! Yosher shouted. "That was your freebie chance, break any of those again and you will regret it!!.  
  
"Yes Master Yosher!" Yoshi said shouting.  
  
"Get up, run around the island and do not let me beat you understand!" Yosher ordered  
  
"Yes Sir!!" Yoshi shouted, got up and ran as fast as he could. About an hour into running he was about halfway around the island, when he heard a pit pat sound behind him, he turn and saw Yosher running in a way that seemed impossible for a sixty-five year old. He was leaning back, his hands behind his back and he was lifting his knees with every step he took as he ran. Them being on the sand made it even more amazing as he came behind caught up and ran past Yoshi. Yoshi was out of breath and walked the final stretch. He saw Yosher lying in the sand.  
  
"Where were you? I have been waiting ten minutes!" Yosher said irritated.  
  
"Sorry Gasp Sir Gasp I got tired Gasp"  
  
"Well I hope you are not too tired for your next training, follow" Yosher walked into the jungle area, Yoshi followed still gasping for air.  
The two Yoshies came to a clearing were two rows of trees were growing.  
  
"This will train your agility, watch as I do it." With that Yosher ran then hopped forward to one of the trees put his foot out and bounced on the side of the tree's trunk to another repeating the maneuver from tree to tree ten times.  
  
"Now you do it" Yosher shouted across the area.  
  
"Yes sir!" Yoshi shouted he did nearly the exact same thing at the first tree that Yosher did, only a bit sloppier, fumbled at the second tree, and smacked head first into the third three. He just waited on the ground for Yosher's comment,  
  
"What is the use of going into things head first if you only wind up hurt!?" and there it was." Get up and do it again!" Yoshi repeated the process about ten times, only clearing the third and smacking into the fourth on his fifth and eighth try. Yosher grew irritated and decided to get the next phase of training over with. They climbed up a Mountain to about forty feet when they came to an edge of the cliff. There was a large boulder with a very long purple rubbery rope tied to it. Yosher tied the rope to Yoshi's waist. When he finished they were near the edge of the cliff Yosher looked out towards the distant hills and said  
  
"This phase will train your endurance and stamina, some pupils who trained in this method say this is fun"  
  
What exactly are we doing Sir?" Yoshi asked. Yosher stepped in front of Yoshi and said  
  
"Rock climbing"  
  
"Really Sir?" Yoshi said excitedly  
  
"..no" with that he kicked Yoshi off the cliff  
  
Yoshi fell, he was too surprised too scream, he was about ten feet from the ground when he felt tension on the cord, and it slowed him down, but not enough and he hit the ground. He was conscious but could not move. A couple minutes later, he saw Yosher standing right next to him.  
  
"The objective is to land and get up within five seconds, the cord is to ensure that the drop does not kill you but gives nearly full force of the impact. I can wait ten minutes before we have to move on. Oh, and about what I said earlier about other students saying this was fun, I got it backwards, I think that it is fun to push people off cliffs.  
  
"Ughhhhhh" Yoshi moaned  
  
"Oh, you are still conscious, well that means that you only need seven minutes before we have to move on" They were back in the main training building. Yosher spoke like he usually did stern and harsh.  
  
"We will now train in a new technique, this technique requires you to be able to cover yourself in an eggshell, and roll around at high speed, this technique is called the Egg Roll." With that he turned into an egg and was well, rolling around at high speed. He proceeded to knock Yoshi over a couple of times before breaking out of the egg. "Now you enact it!" He ordered.  
  
"uhhhh.Sir?" Yoshi asked under the glare that said this better be good or I will kill you from Yosher. "What?!"  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to turn myself into an egg, and see for all that matter Sir?"  
  
"Yoshi, you know the technique egg toss don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do Sir" Yoshi acknowledged, the egg toss was when a Yoshi would take an egg they created and throw it creating a small explosion, sort of like a firework would explode. Only Yoshi was one of few yoshies that could actually create one of these eggs out of thin air, it is hard to explain how they do so, we'll just leave at either energy or magic. Yosher then continued to explain the anatomy of the attack.  
  
"Well first you must make a small hop, then just imagine creating one not in your hand but around your body, when in the egg you should still be in the air and your hands in front of you in against the egg shell, still in the air you push the egg under you as if you were jumping over an elevated log, now the spin should last a while if done correctly in under about one second. How you are able to see works like this, being at the center of a small rapidly spinning object can create a type of friction that holds you in place at the center, you can call it floating if you want. The ability to see is replaced by what I call awareness, since all this spinning energy and friction is around you ones brain is affected by the energy causing it to become more aware of ones surroundings, almost like a psychic but not exactly. Although, this awareness is not as good as seeing with your eyes, so be sure not to be lured by opponents that may trick you to rolling off cliffs. Do you understand now?"  
  
Yoshi was nearly asleep when Yosher finished that long explanation. "Huh? Oh yes Sir!"  
  
"Good than do it, NOW!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Yoshi shouted, surprised. He hopped up, imagined the egg appearing around him instead of his hand, and instantly and egg appeared around him making a pop sound, but he did not roll it in the air like he was supposed to.  
  
"Hey that was easy!" came a muffled voice from inside the egg. "But I still don't see anything, hey I'm stuck! aughh help! I've been eaten by my own egg!  
  
"Idiot, get out now before I decide to play a game of soccer while you are still in there!" Yosher commanded. They exited the building after Yoshi got out of the egg that he trapped himself in, and traveled up the mountain only a different path. When they got to an area where they were in a cave high over a lake Yosher stopped.  
  
"This training method will train your flutter jump ability, I expect you already know how to perform the flutter jump?" Yosher asked  
  
"Yes Sir!" Yoshi replied. Nearly all yoshies were familiar with the flutter jump, when a yeti would jump if the yoshi focused hard enough and ran in place, the Yoshi would actually be able to run up air as if it were steps, but it is hard to keep in a state of air walking and it can only be held for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Good, now watch." With this Yosher jumped out of the cave like Yoshi expected but instead of flutter jumping across the lake or back to the cave like Yoshi expected, Yosher flutter jumped up and over the top of the cave. Yoshi heard something land on top of the cave roof.  
  
"Now you try!" he heard Yosher shout. Yoshi jumped out of the cave, turned around in mid air, focused as hard as he could, and fluttered back towards the mountain. He missed the top though and grabbed the lip of the cave before he could fall into the icy waters of the lake below. Yoshi pulled himself up and looked down, he was about twenty or thirty feet above the lake.  
  
"What are you waiting for!?" Yosher shouted from the roof of the cave. "Try again!"  
  
Yoshi attempted it two more times, each resulting the same way as the first attempt, but on the third he figured out he had to turn as he jumped out of the cave, he fluttered too the top of the cave where Yosher was waiting.  
  
"I want to see you do it again" Yosher said  
  
"Yes Sir!" Yoshi shouted, disappointed that that was all he got for actually completing a training phase. He climbed down to the cave and did the jump again, he could see the top of the cave and it looked like he was going to make it again. that is. until he saw Yosher throw the rock at his head. The rock conked him on the head and Yoshi lost his focus and fell into the cold water below. The water was very cold, as he surfaced the water he heard Yosher shout down to him.  
  
"Any yoshi can flutter jump, mastering it though requires one to focus so hard that they can still stay focused and not be distracted by pain, this will come in handy if you are for whatever reason fighting an opponent above the ground on a platform or ledge, if you fall off, your enemy will usually do everything in their power to keep you off. Remember this, it will come in handy one day. Climb back up and try again NOW!"  
  
"Blebsh Sbshlr!" Yoshi tried to shout but his mouth was in the water. Yosher did have a good point. Yoshi remembered how his fight with Samus went in the first tournament, he was knocked off the platform and as he was returning to the edge she shot a powerful charge shot at him, sealing his defeat. Yoshi attempted the maneuver about four times, each time being pegged in the head with a rock and falling into the water. Yosher finally grew tired and decided to go back to head back to the main training building for the final training methods. The final training sessions of the day included accuracy and power training on the dummy, which Yoshi performed very well in, and an introduction into "multiple opponent fighting techniques" It was around three o-clock when training ended and Yoshi was practically dead. "Do you have any questions before we end today Yoshi?" Yosher asked still sounding strict, irritated, and harsh.  
  
"Yes I do Sir" Yoshi had only one question that he could think of, he was going to ask him that morning but Yosher rudely ordered him to stop asking questions,  
  
"You told me earlier that you did not like having your training interrupted, but you weren't even here, how did I interrupt your training Sir?"  
  
"Who said that I wasn't training? I was training my cooking techniques!" Yosher said with a smirk on his face. Yoshi only stared back at Yosher, his head than seemed like it was two heavy for his neck and he cocked his head to his left, his own non-speaking way of saying "What the hell?!"  
  
"Well, this ends training for the day, but we still have six months ahead of us." They both then proceeded out of the training building. Yoshi put his shoes back on and Yosher did the same, but he also grabbed his walking stick and hunched over and appeared nearly crippled again.  
  
"Do me a favor Yoshi," Yosher began, his voice and face calm and kind again, "don't tell anyone that I am training you, it would draw attention to me I rather would not have, just say you've been training yourself, and just refer to me as Yosher please."  
  
"I understand" Yoshi responded.  
  
"Good, than I will see you tomorrow." Yosher than began walking back to his restaurant, Yoshi was also heading home but he took a shorter path through the jungle. When Yoshi got back home he ate a snack and slept for the rest of the day. Yoshi wondered if he would have been better off training on his own.  
  
Well, I've noticed that I haven't got too many reviews yet, that's okay, its still early. But I did notice that I was not accepting anonymous reviews on my stats screen, so I fixed that, and if you did try to send me an anonymous review earlier, do try and send it again with anymore you would have sent me, I think you can do it now, but if not try again tomorrow, for all reviews are appreciated. (You can now breathe) I have a lot of editing to do on the next chapter for it is far too confusing, and if the story is already confusing (plot hole wise) then my life long mission is a failure. Just kidding. Oh, you knew I was kidding? Then my life long mission is a failure! More soon to come. 


	12. Chapter 10: Build Up, to the Past

This chapter is a bit confusing, even for me. If you do understand it though, let me know. This chapter was much more confusing before I edited it over and over again. No little jokes this chapter or after, I have a headache.  
  
Chapter Ten: Build Up, to the Past.  
Three months of training have passed; Yoshi seemed to be improving greatly. At first he would go home from training every day with bumps, bruises, and small cuts. This continued on for the first two or three weeks, much to the dismay of Yoshi's siblings and friends. He did however become stronger, faster, and a quicker thinker than he used to be. He was also becoming less and less injured during the training sessions. One day right before the start of training, while following Yosher out of the training building for running practice, he was surprised to see that they did not go to the beach, instead they went deep into the lush green jungle, they stopped when they came to a clearing. Yosher sat down on a large rock with a long flat surface. He sat at one end and signaled Yoshi to sit on the other end.  
  
"Why have we come here Sir?" Yoshi asked a bit concerned, why had they come here, was this a new training exercise.  
  
".Yoshi." Yosher spoke in a quiet tone, his face was not as serious as it ussualy was for Yosher the teacher, but wasn't as kind as Yosher the cook. ".Today their will be no training, today is the end of the first half of your training, you have improved much more quickly than I was expecting," Yoshi was confused, it was rare for Yosher the teacher to ever compliment him on how he performed, and even if he did, he followed with an insult to even it out. "For this one day I want you to refer to me not as Master Yosher or Sir, just as Yosh-. Cough *Cough* .Sorry I mean Yosher  
  
"But what are we doing Yosher?" Yoshi asked a bit desperate to find out what was going on.  
  
"Today Yoshi, we are going to have a conversation about each other and our motives, lets start off with a somewhat easy question before moving to the complicated one, ahem, do you remember your parents?" Although to most people would expect Yoshi or any of his siblings to be sad if asked such a question, they actually were not, they never got to know their parents, they drowned before they were born, when the land was turned into a story book by Baby Bowser, most of its friendly inhabitants were turned paper thin, Yoshi's parents were swimming in the ocean when the land was converted, and being paper thin it is nearly impossible to swim, the two Yoshis bodies were never found. Yoshi was curious on how did this have to do with the motives of training.  
  
"No, I do not remember my parents, do you remember yours?" Yoshi answered and asked, emotion not seeming to affect him.  
  
"Yes Yoshi I do remember my parents," Yosher spoke a little, about his parents "My father was named.Yoshen and my mother was named Yoseea," Yosher seemed to speak a bit slowly, as if seeming to pick out his words carefully, "but.when I was young my father was killed one night, while he was keeping watch at a volcano, there were reported robbers in the area and he was keeping watch. Unfortunately, the volcano erupted and well, I never heard from my father again." Yosher thought of a next question, he had to make a build up to his coming tale; otherwise it may be too hard to understand. He had to take things one-step at a time.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Yoshi said.  
  
"Don't worry," Yosher said changing the subject, "now for the next question, why am I training you?" Yoshi had thought of what he should tell Yosher, the truth was too confusing to explain, not even he could do it without someone to help explain it for him. He was able to tell the chief, but that was when the incident was still fresh in his mind, and the way he would tell what happened would probably sound like he was making it up off the top of his head. Yoshi decided to give a more simple answer.  
  
"I am training for a tournament being held up North." Yoshi stated, hoping Yosher would change to another question.  
  
"That is not what I asked you, why do you want to be trained?" Yosher appeared to not have bought Yoshi's story. Why did Yoshi fight? Was it to protect someone, just because it was right, to prove someone wrong, or maybe even just for the heck of it?  
  
"Are you fighting to win money?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then explain"  
  
"Well maybe in a way I am, if I win, they may help supply the island with goods."  
  
"Does the Island need the goods?"  
  
"No I guess not." Yoshi then had a flashback to three months ago.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"The money the kingdom receives will probably go into the Royal Bank because nobody needs it,..probably spend it on something that is ABSOLUTELY USSLESS!!!!".  
  
END FLASH BACK.  
  
For the first time, Yoshi felt guilty on his own on how he acted towards Princess Peach, before now he only felt worry of what the consequences would be if he returned, but now it was guilt. It was true that the Mushroom kingdom could do fine on its own without the prize money, but Yoshi realized, so could his home island.  
  
"Are you fighting for deserved respect?"  
  
"What does he mean respect?" Yoshi thought, "it is not possible that he knows about the night in the castle."  
  
"Well perhaps I am."  
  
"Ahhh, I see, well are you fighting to protect the ones you care for?"  
  
"You mean like my siblings? Well, in a way yes." Yoshi was indeed fighting to protect not just his brothers and sisters but everyone, as were the other past competitors in the Smash Brothers tournament who fought against the Master Hand and stop whatever plans he had.  
  
"Well Yoshi, then from who?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"From whom are you protecting your siblings from?" It made sense now! Those questions were just warm ups to this one, to catch him off guard so Yoshi would now have to tell Yosher the real story of what happened two years ago. But would Yosher believe him, or did he already know. Yoshi's thoughts seemed to all collide at once. How did he know? Does he even know? The night Yoshi got back from the tournament, he told only the yoshi Chief, to see if he knew anything about it. Did the Chief tell Yosher about this? If so, for what reason. If not, then how did Yosher know there was some kind of threat from the last tournament and possibly in this one as well?  
  
"Well?" Yosher asked getting a little impatient.  
  
Yoshi took a deep breath and revealed his answer: A question  
  
"Yosher, who are you?"  
  
************************  
  
I wonder, does anyone actually like this story? I may be contradicting myself a bit by asking for reviews now when one chapter ago I said it may be still early. I guess I'm just impatient. There a first version to this note was loaded about an hour ago, but I changed it. If you read it, disregard it. My headache is better now. Well if I get two reviews, I'll put up the next chapter a.s.a.p. instead of two days from now.  
  
More to come soon 


	13. Chapter 11: A Story From an Old Smasher

Well this chapter gives a little detail on the past of Yosher and the Smash Brothers Tournament. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Story from an Old Smasher.  
  
  
"Who am I you ask? Well I asked you a question first, but then again, I already know the answer is the Master Hand."  
  
"WHAT!?! How the hell do you know about Master Hand!?! I didn't even say his name!"  
  
"That is true, you didn't you did not have to, the chief already told me."  
  
"B-B-But he I told him not to tell anyone but a someone who participated in Super Smash Brothers tournament, why would he against his word?"  
  
"... in a way he didn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the chief told me everything that had occurred concerning the past and new tournament up to this point, including your incident with Princess Toadstool."  
  
"But then why do you find this so easy to believe, I don't even understand all the details of what happened."  
  
"You Yoshi have your tales, and I have mine, and mine are no less confusing then yours. So I want you to listen quietly and don't interrupt. Understand?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, many many years ago, before you were born, and many of the now adults were only hatchlings and I was a bit younger than you are now my father happened to be the combat instructor for the Chief's elite body guards and warriors, witch we have so few of now. When I was young he trained me to fight when I was just old enough to walk. He trained me for fifteen years, until the day he died. When he died I continued to train on my own until I received an invitation to a tournament. I showed it to the, at the time current chief and he told me to keep it a secret. It seemed like he knew more about this tournament at the time than I did so I obeyed him. I had six months to train for this tournament, which happened to be called The Super Smash Brothers Tournament. The day of the tournament came and I was amazed to find out I was not just fighting opponents from other lands but from other dimensions! We found out that the organizer of the Tournament were actually many benevolent beings, they were, I think beings that were able to create matter and warp through dimensions which was purely amazing! The reason they did the tournament was they were curious who was the strongest of each dimension and that they would pit them against each other in a battle to see who was the strongest. I acquired one friend at the tournament, he and my skills seemed equal and we both strived to perfect ourselves, we were looking forward to a fight in the finals together but he was defeated in his semi-final match. The tournament was based on knockouts or ring-outs, it was very difficult but I eventually pulled threw and won and became the new champion! I returned home victorious with no serious injuries. Twenty-five years passed and I received an invitation to the next tournament, so I trained myself once again and I was no easier on myself then he was on me. The day of the tournament arrived and I was quite confident in my skills, twenty five years though of people praising me and wanting to hear my stories over and over again made me quite arrogant however and I began to corrupt. The fights were now held on very high platforms, I am not proud of what I did, I would set my opponents up on edges when they were on the verge of defeat, I could have just knocked them out and still would have won, but I thought they were not worth my time, I would finish them and send them flying off the edge, most met massive injuries, while a couple did not survive the fall. In the last tournament the beings would not tolerate killing in their tournament, but this time one and the seemingly more powerful one allowed it, but discouraged it. It came down to the semi-finals it was me against my own friend, we talked during our fight, he wanted to know why I had changed for the worse, lets just say he beat some sense into me, and I'm happy that he did. My friend went on and became the new champion, I felt horrible, and he won without killing anyone. I realized what I had done and regretted it, so I then changed my ways. I decided to wait for the next tournament to prove that I was a warrior of honor, not one of senseless killing I told the chief what I had done and he understood where I was coming from, he and I waited, hoping for another tournament. About seventy- five years later, I was in Toad Town on vacation when I had received a letter from the new chief, the last one had unfortunately died of illness, but he passed on the knowledge of the tournament to his son, the chief you know today. He wrote about how there was some kind of new tournament, I was unable to fight in the tournament for reasons that are not important, but I found out that I was not even invited. It was you Yoshi, you had been invited! I sent a letter to the chief asking if there was the customary six months to train you for it. He wrote me back saying you only had one week to prepare. When you later returned I was a bit disappointed to hear how you lost but eventually the Chief told me that a strange being attacked you and you and the rest of the competitors had to fight it together. I was surprised to hear this news and am curious about what happened to the benevolent beings, according to the chief you said that a giant glove called The Master Hand attacked you and that it resembled a giant white glove, the beings that I saw looked like miniatures suns only not bad to look into like our sun. Two years have passed and when I heard about a new tournament, I was suspicious and yet confused, once again hearing that you were invited once again, now either it is for real this time, or it is another trick. You are a good fighter Yoshi, in my eyes you can become a lot more powerful. You have the potential to win the tournament, but you still need much more training, and you should also never underestimate your opponent, nor should you grow too confident in your skills. You may have defeated the Master Hand with the other competitors, but he may still be out there, waiting. That is my story, so when you said that the chief wouldn't tell any one who didn't participate in the Smash Brothers Tournament, he did in a way keep his word. Do you have any questions Yoshi?"  
  
Yoshi was having a hard time soaking in all this information, he did not know that the Super Smash Brothers tournaments have been around since before he was born, how did Master Hand corrupt the tournament, and why? All he and the other Smashers knew was that the Master Hand wanted to weaken them all by having them all fight each other to near death of exhaustion, so that he could easily destroy them and take their life force for reasons unknown. It seemed like Yoshi's life had just gotten much more complicated than it ever was.  
  
Yoshi only sat with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Well," Yosher began "it is late I think we should start heading back now."  
  
I am very pleased that there are people who enjoy my story, the next chapter however must be completely rewritten, so expect a full one to two day time frame of waiting and will be posted on the third day from today, if I receive ONE more review, the next chapter will be posted A.S.A.P. so continue reviewing. 


	14. Chapter 12: Nearing Completion

Well, I feel very nice today for a friend just called me and gave me a very good personal review on the story. So I will count that as the one review I need to put up this chapter, this chapter was easier to re-write then I thought, although the chapter title isn't that great in my opinion.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Nearing Completion  
Yoshi had reached home; he was more tired than he had been in a long time. Still found it unbelievable that Yosher is actually a Smasher, he thought hard to see if his story could be verified, the only evidence there was that Yosher told of his father Yoshen and he knew who he was, their were history records about the island and village and he remembered reading about Yoshen once, but he could not ask him for he was dead, maybe the chief knows something he thought, but he decided not to complicate things more by just asking people these things out of nowhere. Yoshi began to wonder about the Master hand, was he really dead, what did he do to the beings that Yosher described? Was this new tournament a trap, it did not seem like it. The more Yoshi thought about the Master Hand the more worried he became, he had a very eerie feeling that night, he did not like it at all, it was the feeling one gets when one gets when they feel they are being watched by someone.or something.  
  
**************************** Yoshi's training continued as normal for the rest of the six months. Yoshi became increasingly better in all his categories of training. He was nearly able to outrun Yosher at running, he was able to clear eight out of the nine trees in the agility, although now landing oh his feet, whenever he did not land on his feet in the cliff falling phase, he recovered usually in twenty seconds. Yoshi seemed to have mastered the egg roll attack, and in the jumping phase Yosher had to actually force Yoshi off the platform himself in order to keep him from completing the phase. Yoshi was becoming more powerful, and was a much better fighter than he was before, but also at the same time, Yosher was seemingly becoming weaker. It was true that Yosher was in fact the oldest Yoshi on the Island, but he had seemed to stop aging around the age of 81 in yohsi Years, some expected him to live longer since he did look younger for his age of 193 in human years.  
  
***********************  
  
There were two weeks of training remaining. Yoshi was now being taught how to further power his smash attack. By stalling a smash attack, a smasher could gain power and energy for a much more powerful smash attack. One could tell the difference between the attacks by the more powerful smash attack having to stall and the smasher would glow yellow with power. Yosher told Yoshi that any smasher could perform these formidable attacks, so he should not fully rely on it. The second attack, Yosher could not show Yoshi, he said he was too old to perform it. He explained that if he performed one of his special abilities while focusing harder than he ever did, he as well as any smasher could perform a mega smash attack. These attacks usually included a smasher's special abilities, which for Yoshi included his Yoshi bomb and his egg attacks, but Yosher explained that new powers could be found from these attacks. Yosher also warned him that he was only to try to perform a mega smash special in a moment of dire panic or greatest of determination, These attacks were not to be used often, otherwise serious injuries would occur from stress on the body. Yoshi was easily able to master the regular smash attack, but heeded Yosher's advice and did not even attempt a mega smash special.  
  
The last few days were devoted to basic training exercises to avoid any possible injuries; Yosher even seemed to let his harsh attitude drop. On the morning previous to the tournament Yosher received an expected letter.  
  
Dear potential Smasher, This letter is to inform you that it has been six months from the day that our representative informed you of the upcoming tournament. If you plan on entering you are to be at the following town: Toad Town by tomorrow at noon for registration. We do hope that you will attend.  
Sincerely,  
Super Smash Brothers Tournament of Melee  
Judges and Sponsors.  
  
Yoshi was both excited and anxious as he read the letter, of course he would be more than willing to fight in a one-dimensional tournament, but how could he ever forget what had happened at the previous Smash Brothers tournament? How would people respond to him showing his face in Toad Town after his outbreak six months earlier? Another nagging thought was why was there no signature from a head judge or sponsor?  
  
Well so ends another chapter, I will require a total of TRHEE 3 reviews to put up the next chapter, why you may ask? Because A. it is a very long chapter, and B. it is the final chapter of part one and after part one there will finally be some long awaited action! Yaaay! So if you reviewed once already, do it again, I don't care if you review every chapter in the story, all reviews make me happy. The next chapter will be put up on Tuesday if I don't get the three reviews, and even earlier if I do get them. More to come soon.  
  
I just noticed that I didn't end the last chapter in more to come soon.............. (Runs around the room) Augghhhhhhhghghghgh!, my symmetry is all screwed up!......Wait a minute (checks previous chapters) Wha!? I ended some chapters in more soon to come instead!! Aughghghgh!! my symmetry has been messed up ever since the beginning AUGHGHGHG!! (Runs away) 


	15. Chapter 13: Registration Day

I once again feel good today...even though it is 11:36 p.m. right now. but since I got two out of the three reviews, I will put this chapter up a little bit early. This is the final chapter of part one.  
  
Chapter 13: Registration Day.  
  
Even though Yoshi still had the eerie feeling of being watched, having a full belly gave him a good night sleep. When he arose in the morning he ate breakfast and said goodbye to his family and friends, he said goodbye to the chief and went to the beach to find Yosher waiting by a boat. Yosher talked with Yoshi about what he was to expect at the tournament.  
  
"Yoshi, I have trained you how to fight to your fullest extent, and even though you have trained hard you must realize that there still is a great chance you may not win."  
  
"I know." Yoshi acknowledged.  
  
" You should not get cocky and underestimate any opponent, like I did years ago, by the looks of it there are going to be many competitors, and the odds are stacked against you, if you lose confidence, remember who you are, a Smasher, never forget your name Yoshinorus."  
  
Yosher then turned around and walked back to the village. Yoshi pondered on Yosher's words, he was correct that the odds were against him, along with probably different competitors, he would be facing all of the old smashers, probably some that he lost to in the first tournament like Link and Samus, he may even fight against his friend Kirby, and would he be able to manage to beat Mario the hero of the Mushroom kingdom? As he sailed off to the Mushroom Kingdom, he began to become annoyed with the way he always had unanswered questions.  
  
Yoshi arrived in Toad Town with little trouble at all. He arrived and there were plenty of spaces for him to dock his boat, which on some occasions could be quite a hassle. He arrived about an hour and a half early so he decided to have a small brunch meal at a nearby restaurant. Anxious thoughts were jabbing at him as he walked the streets of what people would say if they saw him, but to his relief people were not pointing at him or shouting "there goes the yoshi who attacked the princess!" as he had feared. Everything just seemed normal, except for the crowd that was starting to develop around the town square.  
  
Things were going really well for Yoshi, during his meal of brunch a small group of toads even asked him for an autograph saying that he was their favorite yoshi among all other yoshies. This lifted some of the stress that he had been experiencing for a long time, maybe nobody knew about what he did. As he left the restaurant, he headed for the town square when he saw the well-known ape.  
  
"D.K.!" Yoshi shouted as he spotted and ran up to Donkey Kong.  
  
"Ah Yoshi, hello my friend, how have you been? Keeping busy?" D.K. greeted.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Not really? I thought you must have been very very busy, too busy to write to your good old friend Donkey Kong." D.K. teased.  
  
"If I recall D.K., you weren't that busy either and you did not write letters to any one. " a voice spoke out from behind D.K.  
  
D.K. turned to reveal two other Apes behind him, one was smaller than D.K. who wore a red vest with a gold star on the back and a red baseball cap and appeared to look more like a monkey than an ape via the tail coming out if his lower back. The other was very large, you could say enormous, bigger than D.K., he wore a white woolen shirt, a blue vest with yellow buttons, a black leather belt, and a small red baseball cap which he wore backwards.  
  
"Oh I was just kidding little buddy." D.K. said to the monkey  
  
"Uhh, who are your friends D.K.?" Yoshi asked  
  
"Oh, then allow me to introduce you then, these are some members of my family, my little buddy here is named Diddy Kong and my other friend is named Chunky Kong." He said pointing first to the smaller monkey then to the larger ape. Diddy and Chunky both waved.  
  
"Nice to meet you, for what reason do you have for being in Toad Town?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"We are here to win the smash brothers tournament!" Diddy announced looking rather proud."  
  
"Yeah, nobody can defeat the Kongs!" Chunky added while flexing his muscles.  
  
"Yeah the Kong team is invincible" Diddy added  
  
"Yeah." Chunky began ".we Kongs are-"  
  
"This tournament is not a team battle you know" D.K. cut in.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Chunky said relaxing his muscles.  
  
"Uhh, I knew that" Diddy said looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Sure you did Diddy" Chunky teased.  
  
"Well we should find Mario and Luigi so w-" Yoshi started only to be interrupted.  
  
"No, really, I knew that it wasn't a team tournament!" Diddy shouted.  
  
"Prove it then!" Chunky yelled  
  
"I will!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"When I beat you at the tournament!!"  
  
"Bring it little ape!!"  
  
Diddy and Chunky continued to argue until both were conked on the head by D.K.'s fists, both simultaneously exclaiming a loud "OW!!"  
  
"Stop arguing! We came to fight, not see who can shout louder. We should find Mario and Luigi, it should not be hard to find them." After D.K. concluded his scolding, the group proceeded to search for Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Nice family." Yoshi said.  
  
"Yeah well, you don't have to live with them."  
  
The group then set off to find the others, they passed crowds of beings, mostly they were just spectators but there were quite a bit that looked as if they were entering the tournament some Yoshi recognized, and some he didn't. The crowds were getting bigger as he they neared the town square.  
  
As they were walking Yoshi saw that D.K. was eyeing someone. Yoshi looked to see who he was eyeing and saw a large green alligator about the size of Bowser. The gator stood upright, had a large yellow belly, a red cape, a gold crown on his head and most his most predominant feature was his eyes. While one of his eyes looked normal the other seemed to be three times the size of the other eye, had red veins showing agitation and it appeared as if it was popping out of it's eye socket. D.K. stopped and headed over to him. As Yoshi followed D.K. he saw anger in his eyes, Diddy had a look of confusion, and Chunky looked very fretful.  
  
"Who is that Diddy?" Yoshi asked confused to as of why they had veered off course.  
  
"That's King K. Rool, D.K.'s arch enemy, ever since he stole every banana in D.K.'s stash and D.K. was forced to retrieve them all, which is a lot, the two have hated each other ever since."  
  
"That does sound bad."  
  
"The thing is that they have battled many different times, even I got a piece of him a few times but it seems like whenever they see each other when neither is planning anything, they begin to argue"  
  
"For how long usually"  
  
"Well they can fight with each other for, uhh, well. hours on end."  
  
"We don't have that much time to argue!"  
  
"I guess your right, D.K.!" Diddy called out to the giant ape who was halfway to K. Rool who happened to be unaware that his hated enemy was nearby.  
  
"What!?" D.K. called back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving K. Rool a piece of my mind, or fist, whichever comes first."  
  
"We don't have time, can't you wait until the tournament where you can fight him to your hearts content?"  
  
".I guess, but I don't like missing these opportunities." D.K. said turning away from K. Rool who happened to still be in the shade, his back to D.K. They then continued they're walk and eventually found Mario, Luigi, and Peach near the gate that leads to Peach's castle, too bad they were all arguing with Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi.  
  
Yoshi, D.K. and co. just stared at the predicament.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Chunky began.  
  
"We just prevented ourselves from getting involved in a time consuming argument only to find the people we were looking for had got caught up in their own argument, which we will probably get dragged into?" Diddy said.  
  
"That pretty much hits the dot on the button" Yoshi sighed out.  
  
"Awww crap" D.K. mumbled angry that he had missed an opportunity to down talk to K. Rool.  
  
As they walked up, Mario spotted them.  
  
"Here's-a another reason why we-a can beat-a you!" Mario shouted to the three enemies.  
  
"We have-a more friends-a!"  
  
"That doesn't meeen a theeng-a," Wario yelled back "I'm tired of fighting with you anyways, were hungry, so were gonna get something to eeeea-at! With that the two Wario brothers and the King Koopa left.  
  
"Well it wasn't as bad as we thought." said D.K.  
  
"Ah, D.K., Yoshi, hello-a!" Luigi greeted as they walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Luigi!" Both Yoshi and D.K. seemed to say in unison.  
  
Luigi reached Yoshi and D.K. and spoke in a whispered voice.  
  
"Ok guys listen, concerning the argument that happened six months ago, it never happened, we were all probably cranky that night and well, lets just pretend that incident never happened, ok?"  
  
"Well what does Peach think about it?" D.K. questioned  
  
"She is fine with it, all is forgiven."  
  
"Well how is the rest of the town taking to our actions?" Yoshi questioned.  
  
"Everyone at the castle was ordered to keep they're mouths shut concerning what happened."  
  
Yoshi felt as if a block he had been carrying on his back for six months had finally been chipped away, it was a good relief.  
  
"Well if everything-a is alright then we should go and see Mario and Peach- a." And they did.  
  
"Sorry that I dragged you guys into that argument there-a, we just wanted them to go away." Mario apologized.  
  
"That's okay" D.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, no big deal." Yoshi added  
  
"Who are your friends D.K.?" Peach asked spotting Diddy and Chunky.  
  
"Who?" D.K. turned around to see Diddy and Chunky wearing very annoyed faces.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you guys" D.K. said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Great to see you care about us D.K." Diddy said in a quite bland voice.  
  
"Well these are a couple of my family, Diddy Kong and Chunky Kong."  
  
"We haven't seen you two before, what brings you to Toad Town today?" Mario asked. Yoshi's eyes widened, he knew what the answer was and how it would end, nor did he want to hear it again.  
  
"Were here to win the Super Smash Brothers tournament!" Diddy announced  
  
"Yeah nobody can defeat the Kongs!" Chunky added, like before flexing his muscles. Before Diddy could add to that, D.K. cut in.  
  
"Except maybe another Kong." D.K. obviously did not want to break another fight.  
  
"Perhaps." Diddy began. D.K. and Yoshi exhaled in relief  
  
"Which is why I am the Kong for the job!" Diddy shouted posing with his fist in the air.  
  
"Who said you are the Kong who's gonna' win?" Chunky shouted.  
  
"Why, you gonna' win?"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Says who?!"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Wanna bet you big-OUCH!" once again irritated, D.K. Bonked Diddy and Chunky on the head with his fists.  
  
"Why don't you two go find something to do or something?" D.K. said to the other two apes.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Diddy said rubbing his head.  
  
"Let's go find some eats!" Chunky said excitedly, and the two then walked off.  
  
Yoshi looked at D.K. and smiled.  
  
"Nice fami-"  
  
"Shut up." D.K. said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"How have you two been doing for the last six months?" Mario asked in a friendly manner.  
  
"Getting stronger, I can now lift a little over one thousand pounds!" D.K. declared triumphantly.  
  
"ONE THOUSAND" everyone except D.K. seemed to shout out at once.  
  
"Wait a minute." Luigi began.  
  
"D.K. do you have a scale?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then how do you know that it weighs over a thousand pounds?"  
  
"Well, it feels like it weighs a thousand pounds." Peach, Yoshi, and Mario chuckled at this remark while Luigi looked at him as if that were the stupidest thing D.K. ever said.  
  
"What about you Mario what have you been doing?" D.K. asked  
  
"Well I myself trained by teaching Peach how to fight, I got exercise and was a bit successful in my opinion, sort of like killing two birds with one st-"  
  
"More like very successful" Peach interjected "Bowser better look out the next time we meet or I'll show him a thing or two!"  
  
"Peach don't get too overconfident, he does have more muscular brawn than me and Mario combined" Luigi warned.  
  
"And you have to actually be picked in a line up to fight him, if either of you loses a match before that, that dream is gone." Yoshi added  
  
"Perhaps you two are right but I still want to fight him, but getting back to the subject what have you been doing Yoshi?"  
  
The first thing that popped into Yoshi's head of what had done for six months was being tortured by an old Yoshi with a split identity who was teaching him the best ways of how yoshies defend themselves by making him perform exercises like being ran over by a large egg and being pushed off cliffs, but that seemed like too much for a single sentence so he shortened it down to:  
  
"I pretty much ran around the islands beaches and lifted rocks in succession of lightest to heaviest."  
  
"I did the same thing with the rocks, but my rocks weighed a thousand pounds!" said D.K. showing a toothy grin.  
  
"Maybe altogether" Yoshi replied. D.K. was about to defend his ideas on the weight of his rocks but Yoshi quickly asked Luigi what he had done to train for the tournament.  
  
"Well, for the tournament I have adopted a new fighting style." As soon as Luigi finished his sentence Mario burst out in uncontrollable laughter."  
  
"What's so funny?" Luigi asked confused about Mario's outburst.  
  
"Your fighting style I've seen it, it is hilarious!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You fight as if you are a doing three different things, I've seen you act like a cheap kung-fu movie, then you seem to be doing a strange and peculiar dance, and at one point you seem to totally panic ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Hey don't underestimate my fighting ability, I learned some of those moves from Toad Town's Martial Arts Master."  
  
"Some moves, but it is still funny to watch you fight."  
  
"Hey for all you know, I could single handedly win this tournament with one hand behind my back!"  
  
"Possibly, but I will be laughing all the way ha ha ha!" Mario and Luigi continued to argue until Peach looked at the Toad Town clock.  
  
"Boys, its already 11:55, we've got to get to the town square if we want to register!" everybody then proceeded to look at the clock, then proceeded to walk fairly quickly to the center of town, were a large group of spectators was developing.  
  
There was a space cleared out, probably for the reason of Wharf having already been to the Town earlier in the week to set up an area where he could warp into. No sooner had Mario and co. arrived a very large dark portal opened and out came Wharf, but once again he was alone, after he fully got out of the portal, it did not close, it remained open. Wharf then spoke in a voice that had a bit more feeling than last time which seemed somewhat monotone.  
  
"If you are not here to compete, please step away." On his command about two-thirds of the people stepped away.  
  
"This portal will lead to the testing area, where you will be tested and viewed to see how you perform under circumstances of stress, confusion, physical endurance, and the ability to think strait in a chaotic setting. The test is to follow a map that will be given to you later, you are to follow it and reach the finish of the map. If you get lost, we will get you back on track. If you are successful you will be registered in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament of Melee and will have the right to compete for your choice of a prize. If you fail you will be temporary held in a medical facility until we are sure you are healed of any injuries sustained, this test is dangerous and chances are against most of you. Are there any questions?" Somebody in the crowd yelled  
  
"How come we aren't being registered now?"  
  
"The answer is simple, there are so many competitors that if we only registered ones who pass the test, it will save time." Yoshi was confused, last time Wharf was here it took him a few seconds to reply to a question, as if he were waiting himself for an answer, but now he spoke without hesitation.  
  
".are there any more questions?" all was silent.  
  
"Good, all competitors please enter the portal."  
  
Yoshi and nearly everyone around him started walking to the large portal. Yoshi could see other competitors seemingly disappear into the dark swirling mass. What kind of test awaited him? Can he complete it? Will anybody else pass it? More questions seem to buzz in his head. He approached the portal, and stepped inside. Soon a few of his questions would be answered, but he will have to go through utter chaos in order to find them.  
  
Yay, you finished the chapter, before you review (which is what I hope you were about to do) this chapter read the part one epilogue. 


	16. Part One Epilogue

Oh boy, a free chapter...errr epilogue, yup all epilogues are free. Well, except for the last one..., which I guess, means that not all epilogues are free, but then again you aren't paying for them in cash, but you are paying in reviews. But what matters is that this one is free......I guess. Enjoy  
  
Part One Epilogue  
  
In an unknown location surrounded in darkness there was a platform, it was flat and appears to have both concrete flooring and some see-through plastic flooring. The platform is fairly large about 25 feet across and in circumference. The platform seemed to be floating in an absolutely enormous room that had neither ceiling nor a floor. The walls appeared gray and seem to be heavy metal plating covering much circuitry that surged green light between the small cracks of the plates. Below the platform was a complex looking piece of machinery, it appeared to look like many long claws were holding a very large transparent sphere that shined like a pearl but seemed to carry a prismatic light within it. On one end of the platform a dark portal opened and out stepped a being wrapped in many cloaks of tan and gray with glowing white eyes. Just as he steeped toward the center of the platform a low voice spoke to him.  
  
"How have things gone Warf Emire, according to plan I presume?"  
  
"This time I had answers to most of the questions that were asked of me and didn't have to wait for you to answer for me Master."  
  
"Are we on schedule or not?"  
  
"Yes Master, all the dimensions combatants have began the test"  
  
"Good, now we may resume with part two of our plan, Warf raise the Master Orb and prepare to activate it at a frequency of .921 and 1.23, those are the frequencies of the phony realities that I have been making for the last year and a half."  
  
"Yes Master, but I have a few questions."  
  
"You dare question my orders?!"  
  
"Not at all Master, I just have a few questions that you told me to hold until later."  
  
".... We are on a strict plan right now, I will answer everything you want to know when the time comes, now do as I command and prepare the Master Orb."  
  
"Yes Master." Wharf then went to one end of the platform and opened a small panel on the floor, there were a two buttons, one pointing up, the other down. Wharf then pushed the button with the up symbol. A few clicks and whirs were heard then a hole in the center of the area opened, then the large finger like appendages that were holding the orb seem to reform and move the orb up so it was now on top of the platform being supported by the large appendages. Wharf then moved to one of the appendages, which had many buttons switches and dials, he then entered some commands and the appendages began to glow with a filthy dark purple glow. Then the contaminated light surged into sphere, the center of the orb then began to shine, and in its see through center what appeared as if electricity was being shot out from its center and spread the to the walls of the sphere. Wharf finally set a couple dials to frequency of the dimensions ordered, and pressed the confirm button. The orb then began to hum a low-pitched sound.  
  
"Master it is done, now what?"  
  
"We wait Wharf...we wait."  
  
**********************************  
  
In a house somewhere far away there was a room, an ordinary child's room. In the center of the room was large table, upon it was a large white glove and a large cardboard box. Within it was many small figurines. The room was silent and dark, there was a feeling that something was incorrect within the room. Even though the window was closed with the curtains over it, a breeze blew, emitting a barely audible howl as it passed. After it passed the cardboard box fell over onto the large table, spilling the hundreds of small trophies out around the table. A nearly impossible thing then happened, all the figurines landed right side up, then the box seemed to slide off the table and onto the floor...then there was silence...  
  
End of Part One.  
  
So what do you think, now is the time to review part one, which will bring part two to you sooner. Was part one very good or just mediocre. The next Chapter costs $40.00, which accurately calculates to TWO 2 reviews. And remember that the next chapter actually contains some action. (everyone) Yaaay! So get out there and Review! (everyone) Boooo! I know you hate it and I probably would too if I had to review my own story.  
  
Next Chapter: Part Two: The Adventure of Utter Chaos. 


	17. Part Two, Chapter 14: Mushroom Kingdom

The two reviews I required are up so here you go.  
  
Part Two:  
  
The Adventure of Utter Chaos  
  
Chapter 14: Mushroom Kingdom  
  
Yoshi had just stepped into the portal, he could not see for all was dark. A second later he could hear some kind of fizzing sound and the darkness became lighter, then it started to sparkle, then he could begin to see the area around him. The fizzing stopped and he fell about one foots distance before hitting ground. He looked out at his surroundings, he was on a cliffside dirt path surrounded by grass, he looked out and saw the mountain was just like a very long bridge, he looked further out and saw the water was part of a lake or river and could see another part of land. On that part of land he saw enormous mushrooms.  
  
"That's strange, this looks a lot like the Mushroom Kingdom." He said aloud. He then looked below to see that he was standing on a small platform. He hopped and looked in confusion at what it was, a green pipe.  
  
"What!? How am I still in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Yoshi examined the pipe carefully. Pipes in the Mushroom Kingdom could sometimes be used as a form of transportation on foot underground, but this pipe was boarded up on top, which was rather strange. Yoshi then noticed two items on the ground near him, one was a letter and the other was a cardboard tube, both bearing the Smash Brothers symbol. Yoshi picked up the letter and examined it before opening it. The letter read:  
  
Competitor, Welcome to your test to see if you are worthy to compete in the S.S.B. Tournament of Melee. Your test is to get to all the destinations specified on your map, which you will find in the package accompanying this letter. Only one destination is given, the others are covered in a thick surface that must be scratched off with a special token, they are tokens you will find while you test. You must have all destinations scratched off in order to participate in the tournament. If you find you cannot complete the test, then we will come find you. Your test begins now.  
  
As Yoshi read he found like last time there was no signature, but there was also no indication of whom this was written by.  
  
"First they don't give us signatures, now they don't give us any idea of who wrote these." He thought, he then opened the cardboard tube and found a brown map with ten boxes covered in a gray surface, the boxes were outlined in black ink and lines connected the boxes from one to the next. He also found inside the tube a coin, it covered about half his palm in size and it was a light gray color, it also had the tournament symbol engraved into it. Even though it was a bland color it shined a bright white. Yoshi looked at the map the first box was covered like the rest. He put the gray coins edge against the gray surface and rubbed it.  
  
"I feel like I'm playing a lottery game." he said to himself. The surface came off with each stroke and a picture was shown. It was of a castle, this was his destination, but which castle? There were many castles in the Mushroom Kingdom, how would he know which one to go to. He looked up to see if he could see any nearby castles. He first saw a sign, with a picture of a castle, just like the one on the map. The sign pointed strait ahead of him and Yoshi could barely make out a pink castle in the distance, it was Princes Peach's castle, but her castle was usually right next to Toad Town, and he couldn't see any town of the sort. Maybe something had happened to the Town. He looked at the next gray piece on the map and put the coin to it, but when he applied pressure to it, the coin shattered into pieces.  
  
"Wha!? Ohh, I guess I do have to find these tokens, I suppose I better go looking." Yoshi then started walking down the path, which happened to be the only path where he was. Just then a worried thought came to him.  
  
"Didn't Warf say we were all taking the same test, but I don't see anyone else." He pondered at what had happened, where was he? As he thought he heard voices.  
  
"Perhaps those are the other competitors." He said as he headed towards the voices. When he got over a small mound of dirt he found to his disappointment a large group of goombas and koopa troops. He did not know if the group was loyal to Bowser or not, as many goombas and koopas were, so he went to see what they were up to.  
  
"Halt, who goes there?" One of the goombas asked  
  
"Uhh, Yoshi" Yoshi did not know if telling them who he was was such a good idea. The Goomba just looked at him as if he were trying to remember if he had seen this yoshi before.  
  
"Oh yeah, know I know who you are! And it is about time Captain Green, you're late."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah we have been waiting for you to get here to aid us in terrorizing so get to work."  
  
"Wait so you must be working for Bowser!"  
  
"...Who? We are only loyal Princess Peach and Mario, now get to work!" The goomba then turned around and walked away.  
  
"...HUH?! What the heck is going on?" Yoshi was absolutely lost, mentally and physically, and the only form of relief in sight was only with Mario and Peach, this is where he had to go. He could see the castle, although a bit far he could probably get there in fifteen to thirty minutes. He started toward the castle passing more goombas and koopas on the way. He came to a bridge and walked across it to find it end in front of a giant stone pillar, he looked up and could see grass on top. Yoshi jumped, then flutter jumped his way to the top and landed on a grassy area which had the a picture of a large mushroom with two lines for eyes, the symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi spotted on the far end to be a toad and it looked very distressed. Yoshi decided to call out to him.  
  
"Hey, could you tell me what's going on?" The toad jumped upon hearing his voice and turned to the caller, stared, then screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Please don't hurt me captain Green, I'm sorry we couldn't forage enough gold please have mercy.!!" Yoshi just stared at the toad.  
  
"What are you talking about?" just then Yoshi saw a rainbow of colors land on the ground near the toad, they had what looked like the physique of a dinosaur, then they spoke.  
  
"Alright you stinky toad time for your daily beating."  
  
"Hey stop that!" Yoshi called out the group harassing the toad, what he saw he did not like. They turned and he saw them to be yoshies, his own species, there was a dark and a light blue yoshi, a pink yoshi, a red yoshi, a yellow, and finally a green one just like him! They stared at each other before the green one spoke.  
  
"Just who the Hell are you? And where do you get the nerve to act like me?!"  
  
"I could ask you guys the same thing!"  
  
"You don't know who we are? What kind of moron are you? I am captain Green of the Renegade Yoshies and you are violating code 221, don't interfere with our work!  
  
"You're work involves beating up defenseless Toads?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not defenseless!" The toad spoke out.  
  
"Shut up before I make-"  
  
"Pick on someone your own size" Yoshi called out  
  
"ooooh what a scary comeback."  
  
"That was a challenge stupid!"  
  
"Then we'll make you choke on those words! Get Him!" The six yoshies charged at Yoshi, Yoshi held his ground and summoned an egg. An egg the size of a large football that was white with green spots appeared in his hand. He then threw the egg at the group of charging yoshies, the egg exploded in an array of flashes and sparkles, and to Yoshi's surprise, the explosion blew away three of the charging yoshies, he knew those eggs could hurt, but not that much! He didn't have time to think about the subject as the red and dark blue yoshies were still charging, the red one tried to tackle him but Yoshi covered himself in an eggshell and rolled out of the way. The dark blue yoshi then tried punching the giant egg but ended up hurting his hand on the hard shell, Yoshi took this moment of opportunity to turn this to his advantage. He broke out of his eggshell and shot out his long tongue and caught the dark blue yoshi and pulled him into his mouth, he then turned to the red yoshi and spat out the blue yoshi with great force. The blue yoshi collided with the red one and both fell off the edge. Yoshi then looked for the green one, who appeared right in front of him, punching Yoshi in the face then kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with Captain Green!" Captain Green shouted. Yoshi rolled away in some pain but quickly recovered and charged at his opponent.  
  
"And I'll teach you how to fly" Yoshi said as he collided head first into the gut of Captain Green, and indeed he did go flying, but farther than Yoshi expected, he flew far out into the lake. It was funny, when he looked out, he could see none of the yoshies, what was also strange is how they were acting so mean when nearly all yoshies were very kind and friendly. What was also peculiar was that they were easy to beat, far to easy. Were they holding back and coming back with some bigger force? His thoughts were intruded by a highly excited voice.  
  
"Whoah that was so cool they were like aaahhh and you were like aaaahhhh and then kaboom pow bam pow bam!! I've never seen anyone do that, and you saved me from the Renegade Yoshies, you must be a renegade of the Renegade Yoshies. wait let me rephrase that-" Before the toad could retry his phrase Yoshi stopped him.  
  
"No, please that's alright you don't have to"  
  
"Well how can I repay you then?"  
  
"Well you can tell me what's going on"  
  
"That doesn't seem like much of a reward but alright, but then again, there isn't much to tell."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean everything is how its always been, we collect gold in the mines while the goombas and koopas make sure we work hard, if we don't meet quota the Renegade Yoshies come and harass us."  
  
"So I'm guessing you don't usually meet quota right?"  
  
"Well we usually meet quota, or most of the time we do, but we recently found this coin in the mines, it wasn't gold but had a beautiful white shine."  
  
"Wait what color was the coin?"  
  
"It was gray and had some symbol on it."  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"No I had to give it to Princess Peach and Mario just like the gold, they really liked it and they rewarded us with breaks and less torment, but they said we had to find more or else. But we never found anymore, so they began sending the Renegade Yoshies at us on a daily basis, they were just about to beat me up when you came and gave them what they deserve."  
  
"Do you know if Peach and Mario still have the coin?"  
  
"Sure do! We can always hear them arguing over who should keep it when we go to deliver the gold."  
  
"That information really helps me. Thanks a lot." Yoshi then began to walk towards the castle."  
  
"Bye... uhh what's your name?" Before Yoshi could catch himself he spoke his real name.  
  
"Yohsinorus" He then covered his mouth in surprise.  
  
"Okay bye Yoshinorus!" Toad said while waving. Yoshi was surprised, maybe his name was only funny to other yoshies, he didn't know, only other yoshies knew his real name, and not many at that. But he continued walking, hoping nothing else would interfere with his walk to the castle."  
  
************************  
  
Luckily, Yoshi had nothing more to sidetrack him on his way to the castle he eventually arrived at the castle. And once again there was another surprise, the castle was smaller, it was only the size of a large one-story house. The castle he remembered was much bigger than this. The sound of voices reached his ears and sounded like arguing, something like  
  
"mine!"  
  
"mine!"  
  
"mine!"  
  
"mine!"  
  
Yoshi saw a ladder leading to the roof, which is where the voices were coming from. He climbed up to see an amusing sight. There, Mario and Princess Peach were, fighting like some amusing play or cartoon. Mario had the gray token Yoshi needed, then Peach grabbed it exclaiming "mine!" and Mario would grab it back also yelling "mine!" Yoshi got onto the roof and waited to be noticed, soon enough he was.  
  
"Captain Green, what are you doing here, did the toads meet quota today?" Mario asked.  
  
"Uh no they did not, but we sure gave them a pounding." Yoshi said  
  
"Good see to it that they get what they deserve, now give me back my coin Mario!" Peach said grabbing back the coin. This was amusing to Yoshi, he had never seen either of the two act mean or greedy before, but he recognized the coin to be identical to the one he once had, and he had to get it back somehow.  
  
"Is there something wrong Captain Green?" Mario asked  
  
"Uhh well..." Yoshi's mind raced to come up with a reason that they should give him the coin, they were obviously not going to give it to him willfully, he would have to take it from them, by force if necessary. Then he had an idea. "We have a problem..." Yoshi began"...the toads are rebelling and they're outside the castle!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Peach and Mario both yelled and ran to the side of the castle to see what they thought would be a bad situation. Yoshi saw the coin in Peach's hand, he aimed with one eye closed, and shot out his tongue. His tongue hit the coin dead on and he retracted it just enough so it did not go into his mouth. As he was taking it off his tongue Peach noticed it was no longer in her hand, she turned to Mario who she first thought had taken it, but when she saw he didn't have it her eye caught Yoshi who was taking it off of his tongue.  
  
"Captain Green what is the meaning of this!" Peach thundered at Yoshi Mario turned his head to what was going on.  
  
"Return that coin immediately!" Peach bellowed.  
  
"Sorry, cant do that, but if you want I can give you my old one, although it is a pile of dust and all."  
  
"That's it!" Peach yelled and she flew at Yoshi, took off her crown, and smacked him with it. Yoshi rolled to the side and was back on his feat.  
  
"I just want to be paid!" He said in an annoying humorous voice while rubbing his now sore cheek.  
  
"But it looks like I'm going to have to give some pay-back in return!" Yoshi said as he turned into an egg and rolled towards Peach. Peach was able too dodge the large speeding egg once but the second time he nailed her, she flew a few feet into the air before landing on the slanted end of the roof, which she proceeded to roll off of and into the water.  
  
"Augh! What did you do to my Peach!?" Mario yelled with his hands on his face.  
  
"Well uhh, she could still be in the water..." Yoshi looked over the edge where Peach had fallen, but there was nothing there.  
  
"...or not."  
  
"Now there is no use trying anymore" Mario said a little dramatically.  
  
"You mean I can go?" Yoshi asked hoping he wouldn't have to fight Mario.  
  
"...no, I'm just going to blow you up" Mario then took out a remote control with a red button on it, which he pressed. Almost instantly, Yoshi could see an explosion on the side of a mountain, he then saw a small black object heading towards them. As the object got closer his eyes determined it to be a bullet bill, which was a bullet with a face on it usually the size of a persons torso, only this one was the size of one-third of the castle!  
  
"Augh!" was the only thing Yoshi said before turning and trying to flee, but Mario grabbed him.  
  
"You are staying here as punishment for killing my Peach!" Mario said as he held Yoshi's arms then immediately giving Yoshi a head-butt. Yoshi retaliated, he hopped up and shot out both of his feet into Mario's chest. They both landed on the ground and then recovered. Mario then charged at Yoshi with the intent of tackling him to the ground. With little time left Yoshi shot out his tongue and engulfed Mario, then laid him as an egg. With Mario out of the way Yoshi jumped to the highest point of the castles roof, then jumped and flutter jumped as far out as he could. He hit the water and swam for the nearby shore. When he reached land he turned to see a large red and orange explosion expand over the castle where he was once standing. He thought about Mario and could only hope that he was in a dream, he thought about pinching himself to see if this really was a dream, but if it wasn't, he didn't want to live with the fact that he had just possibly killed his friends Mario and Peach, so he decided against it.  
  
"But where to now?" he said to himself, he then remembered the map, and the coin he put under his saddle just before Peach attacked him. He took both out and scratched the coins edge against the second gray box. When all the gray was scratched off the coin shattered into dust. Yoshi looked at the, picture it was a house in the jungle over a waterfall. Yoshi remembered D.K once describing his house to him and it was very similar to the picture. He did not know how to get there however and decided it would better to head into the forest in front of him and hope to eventually wander into a jungle. This was pretty much the only option he had since this was the only forested area around. So Yoshi then set off in search of his next destination.  
  
I hope this was enough action for you, if not, there is more the next chapter, and if that is still not sufficient, wait until the end of part two, I'm planning for some heavy action during and after that. I will put up the next chapter if I receive ONE 1 more review. 


	18. Chapter 15: Kongo Jungle

Well, even though tenth review by Strong Bad seemed to be a joke, it is still a review, so I will put up the next chapter. A warning, at the end, I will be begging for reviews again, but this time I have a more justified reason than impatience. Also there is a quote in here from one of my favorite games. If you find it and know where it is from, uhhhh you get an imaginary cookie, yeah. If you cant find it, but want to know what it is and where it came from, check my bio page.  
  
Chapter 15: Kongo Jungle.  
  
Yoshi had been walking for about an hour, he did eventually come upon a jungle, so it did appear he was going in the right direction. He eventually came to a waterfall, and over it was a very wide log bridge, almost like a dam. Yoshi picked up a sizeable rock and threw it onto the bridge to see if it was sturdy enough, which it was. Yoshi then jumped onto it, the logs were actually very sturdy and looked like it was made to hold a lot of weight. The waterfall was pretty wide, and the water fell a long distance off the cliff. Below the ledge was a barrel floating in mid air, which was rather strange. With large eyes, Yoshi scanned the area looking for what might be D.K.'s house. And there it was, hanging over the river on a ledge made of logs just a little ways up stream. As he began to look for a way to get to it he heard a blast that sounded similar to a canon firing. A half second later, two small objects burst through one of the logs a few feet away from Yoshi. He notices the objects had some kind of fur on them. They also had arms and legs, Yoshi could see they wore little ties and they seemed very familiar. The objects turned around and they turned out to look like little apes, and not only that, they looked nearly exactly like D.K.! The first looked like an exact replica of D.K., while the other had gray fur and a blue tie. They both looked at Yoshi before speaking.  
  
"Hey, who are you? You're trespassing in our territory!" They're voices sounded like D.K.'s would if he had just breathed in helium, which made Yoshi chuckle at the sound of their voices.  
  
"You think this is funny, now we have to show you the power of the Mini Kongs!" The Mini Kongs then jumped above Yoshi with their fists in the air, as they came down Yoshi rolled to the side to avoid them, he then lashed out his tail, which would normally go for someone's feet but since the Kongs were so small it hit their midsection instead. Both Kongs were thrown to the side but got back on their feet. The gray Kong rushed at Yoshi, and was met by Yoshi's hard head. This sent the gray Kong flying off the platform. The remaining Kong decided to try a different approach, instead of charging, he leapt high into the air. Yoshi saw this and responded by quickly jumping slightly higher than the small Kong. When he was slightly above him, he slammed his head forward onto the small Kong's. This sent the Kong zooming down, strait into the log floor, which he broke through and fell down the waterfall. Yoshi checked to make sure there were no more tiny kings hiding anywhere. When he was sure that the apes he dispatched were the only ones around, he sat and thought of ways that he could get to D.K.'s house.  
  
The house was out of his jumping distance and the only way to the house were by swinging on the vines that were in the trees, and those were also out of his jumping distance.  
  
He thought until sunset when he finally had an idea. Didn't the Mini Kongs burst through the floor, how did they do that? He looked down through the first hole in the log from which they came. Something was moving back and forth between the ends of the log bridge, when he looked over the side, a floating barrel came into view. It was moving from side to side. Maybe there is some way he could utilize this to shoot him towards the vines where he could swing to the house. He realized if he was wrong, he could free fall to the bottom of the waterfall. But what choice did he have. He waited until the barrel was directly below him and he hopped off. He landed in the barrel with a thunk sound. He looked up and could see it was still moving. He looked around the inside of the barrel to find a small red button. Perhaps this would shoot him out. He watched through the top of the barrel to make sure that he wouldn't hit the log bridge on accident. When the bridge was clear and he could see the orange sky, he pressed the button. A loud boom was heard and Yoshi was shot out of the barrel like a canon. As Yoshi flew through the air he could see the vines, one of which he was lucky enough to grab. Yoshi then proceeded to swing his way across the vines to D.K.'s home.  
  
Soon enough Yoshi did reach the house elevated over a very rapidly moving river, and he landed on a platform to the left side of the house. Yoshi looked around for anything that could be the token he needed. He saw something sparkle in the reflection of the setting sun on the third farthest platform from him. Just as Yoshi decided to investigate, something large crashed onto the platform with the coin. As Yoshi looked at the giant, words of dismay came to his mouth.  
  
"Oh hell no!"  
  
For before him was a giant hulking ape that looked exactly like D.K. only this one was bigger, much bigger. The Giant D.K. spotted Yoshi and leapt into the air and on to the platform that was next to Yoshi. Yoshi held his ground, which happened to be his only option. The Giant D.K. let out loud roar and picked up the somewhat large house over his head. Then it roared.  
  
"ME CRUSH YOU, CRUSH YOU TO GOO!!" then it the house high over its head preparing to keep his word on what he said. Just as he was about to crush him, a creaking sound was heard, both Yoshi and the giant D.K. stood still, then the platform Giant D.K. was on seemed to collapse under the weight of him and the house. Giant D.K. fell into the rapidly moving river and the house crashed on top of him, submerging him.  
  
Yoshi let out a sigh of relief but was instantly brought back the situation, the house was being carried quickly on the river towards the platform he was standing on, Yoshi ran towards the approaching house jumped on its roof as it collided into and destroyed the platform he was on which simultaneously tore a hole into the house. Yoshi kept running on the roof of the rapidly sinking house, which happened to also be heading towards the waterfall. Just as Yoshi reached the end of the roof, he jumped just as the house submerged into the river, Yoshi then held out his hand and caught the end of the log platform, and then pulled himself up onto it.  
  
"Gah, Gah, Gah." Yoshi gasped for air. "I gasp never gasp want to gasp do that gasp again!" After resting for a couple minutes he remembered what he needed to do and looked for the coin, he instantly saw its white shine and picked it up. He took out his map and preceded to scratch off the gray area, which revealed a room that had a pedestal on it, the pedestal supported what looked like a large triangle with an empty shape of a triangle in the center. Yoshi pondered where had he ever seen or heard about that triangle, then it slowly came to him. That symbol in the last tournament the competitor Link used it to represent himself as his symbol, well now Yoshi knew who he may meet there but there was one problem, Link resided in a different dimension, how was he supposed to get there?  
  
Yoshi was extremely agitated at this problem and decided to just take a walk through the jungle, Yoshi jumped off the platform and onto the dirt shore.  
  
After walking through the jungle for some time, Yoshi was still absolutely clueless on how to get to his next destination. Yoshi remembered something. What did the Wharf say before he entered the portal? "If you get lost, we will get you back on track." It was his only reliable hope. Yoshi closed his eyes and ran through the jungle, hoping that he doesn't run off a cliff. About fifteen seconds of running, something collided with Yoshi's head.  
  
"OW ow ow ow!" Yoshi yelled holding his head. After most of the pain subsided Yoshi looked at what he had run into. It was a big rock, but closer examination showed that the rock had a different shade of gray then the rest of the rock. Curious, Yoshi knocked on the normal looking part of the rock. Normal. Then he knocked on the shaded area of the rock, it gave an empty echo, probably hollow! Yoshi then punched the rock as hard as he could.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!" Only resulting in him hurting his hand. Yoshi thought, he remembered what Yosher told him about being able to charge up there smash attacks to more powerful states. Yoshi then remembered the mega smash specials, but didn't want to risk any injury, so decided to try the charged up smash attack. Yoshi stood in front of the rock brought his head back, closed his eyes, tensed his muscles, and threw his head forward with all the force he could muster. The wall seemed to explode from the attack and indeed the rock was indeed hollow.  
  
Yoshi had suffered hardly any pain, he had a hard head and was one of his main appendages to use while fought so his head was perhaps more painful then a regular punch or kick.  
  
Yoshi looked into the rock it was small, probably a little bigger than D.K. or Bowser, then he saw a stairwell leading down.  
  
"Well there isn't really anything else I can do." he said and began descending the stairwell.  
  
Do review, I still haven't heard on what anyone thinks on all of part-one in general. Would you give it a 7.0? Perhaps an 8.0/10? I'm asking because I don't know. And thanks to anyone who has already reviewed.  
  
Now on a serious note, I am running out of pre-made chapters, so things may slow down after the next chapter. I am currently two chapters ahead, but it is beginning to become a little difficult to write full heartedly. It becomes a lot easier to write if I can get good reviews, not saying that the ones I currently have are bad but think of it like this. I'm a car, the reviews are like gasoline, the more gasoline I have the farther I go (write). The better grades the gasoline (reviews) are, the faster (more determination) I can get to my destination. If I go to long without good gasoline, I slow down (determination decreases). The main reason for me asking this is that the school year is coming, and that will take about 80% of my efforts and determination out of this, so I am trying to get the pre- made chapters done ASAP, so I don't have to worry about getting it finished. Sorry for taking you're time away with this dribble, bottom line is: reviews fill my determination. Thanks for reading this. Next chapter will be posted either:  
  
A: Friday night.  
  
Or  
  
B: When I get TWO 2 reviews. 


	19. Chapter 16: The Underground Maze

All right everybody its time for a new chapter. Unfortunately I apologize if this chapter seems a bit...lacking, sorry. A reviewer told me that Yoshi isn't struggling enough, yes it is true that there hasn't been any serious action against any hard opponents, I will explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 16: The Underground Maze  
  
Yoshi eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and found a door leading to a narrow hallway; the hallway's ceiling walls and floor were made of stone bricks. It was damp and the air smelled of mold and grime and the only light was the orange flame of the candles on the hallway walls. Yoshi walked forward and the area became more lighted. Just as he came to the area where the light seemed strongest. What he saw was an extremely large round room. The ceiling was far up and the ground was far down, Yoshi could see there was water on the ground but only a foot deep. Then Yoshi saw many many floating platforms, some of them had some slouched over humanoids standing on them, Yoshi decided to take a closer look.  
  
Yoshi jumped onto one of the far platforms were there was one of the humanoids; he landed behind it with Yoshi's back facing the opposite wall from where he had jumped. He tapped on the humanoids back.  
  
"Uhhh, pardon me could you tell me where I am?" Yoshi asked. The humanoid turned around to reveal what looked like an orange zombie with holes for a mouth and the two eyes!  
  
"Holy Shit!!" Yoshi screamed out of pure surprise and horror. The zombie being then let out an unnatural roar and tackled Yoshi, causing them both fall off the small platform. Yoshi kicked off the.thing in mid air and continued to fall, he was expecting to hit the wet ground but instead landed on the lip of the entrance to another hallway. He saw the zombie thing continue to fall to the bottom of the room. Yoshi looked into the hallway his only choice. He walked down the hallway, which was also rock but had very little light and wooden support beams and the rocks formation seemed like it was more underground like and natural. Yoshi didn't walk long and came to a dead end.  
  
"Crap." He said in a moaning fashion. Then all of a sudden the floor broke from under him. Yoshi fell about ten feet before hitting ground, he landed on his feet but it still hurt, he sat on the ground and examined the room. The floor was stone, and so were the walls, but in the center of the room was a sword with a purple handle and hand guard. The sword appeared to be stuck in stone. As Yoshi continued to examine it the sword began to vibrate. Just then the walls and ceiling disappeared, and it seemed like the floor was a platform in a swirling vortex of purple and blue. Then the sword broke out from the stone. It flew high into the air, and someone caught it. The person who caught the sword landed opposite of Yoshi, he was blond haired and had pointy ears, and wore a very light purple elf hat and tunic, and white pants with brown gloves and boots. Yoshi recognized him to be Link, one of the smashers in the last tournament. But the last time he saw Link; he was wearing a green tunic, not a bright purple one. Yoshi relaxed at the sight of the hero.  
  
"Hey Link, are you testing too?" Yoshi asked  
  
"..whoever you are I will not allow you to get the triforce!"  
  
"What are you talking about, and what's a tri-fork?"  
  
"I will not fall to the likes of you!" Link then threw his boomerang at Yoshi, Yoshi dodged it as it approached him, and again as it returned. Link used his hook shot and the chain wrapped around Yoshi's arm, then Link threw Link to the opposite side of the platform. After colliding with the ground and recovering Link charged at Yoshi, and just as he reached him, Yoshi jumped up and a little over Links head, then Yoshi kicked out with both of his feet into Links back, and surprisingly sent Link flying off the platform. As Yoshi watched Link disappear into the vortex the room began to look normal. How come that fight was so easy? Last time Yoshi and Link fought Link came out the victor, but this time it was hardly anything. Yoshi decided to figure this out later and went into the nearest hallway. The hallway was slanted upward and the walls appeared like a natural underground rock formation. Yoshi could see ahead of him thanks to the candles. Unfortunately, he saw many of those zombie things all in a nice little row.  
  
"I don't have the time to fight these freaks!" Yoshi said aloud, then he turned into an egg and rolled forward, plowing through them. Yoshi broke out of his egg upon hitting the end of the tunnel. He looked up and could see an edge to another hallway, so he jumped and flutter jumped as high as he could to the next floor level. He landed and ran forward, a second later he came to another room similar to the one with the sword in it. And there it was again, in the center of the room was the same sword in the stone from earlier. Yoshi did not want to go through another fight with another Link look alike. He looked at the floor, he was still in the hallway for its floor pattern was different from the rooms. Maybe if he could get through the room without touching the floor, it may not cause another Link to come by. Yoshi took a few steps back, rushed and jumped off the last inch of the hallway flooring and flutter jumped across the room. He landed on the floor of the hallway opposite of which he came, and the sword appeared undisturbed. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief and went down the hallway to a wide hallway, he saw two purple things that had giant heads, with green eyes, and many legs, and also saw this tube like green slime thing. One of the purple things shot a rock out of its tube like mouth, which barely missed Yoshi.  
  
"What kind of hell hole is this?!" Yoshi yelled becoming irritated. He then picked up and threw the rock back at the one of the purple things, and conjured an egg and threw it at the other, taking both out of commission. The pillar of slime then crawled towards Yoshi, but was met by a charged smash attack by Yoshi, which sent it a bit of a ways back. The slime thing then just lay there. Yoshi then continued down the path until he reached another high ledge over his head. Which he had to flutter jump to reach, he then went down another long hallway, and came to another room similar to the first two with the swords in them, only this one had instead of having a sword had three triangles floating over the stone one on top of the other two. Yoshi recognized this, he took out his map and looked compared the two, identical. Yoshi examined the floating triangles closer and saw in the center hole the gray token he needed. He reached out and gently took it. He looked for the next gray box, then once again scratched the coin against the surface.  
  
The picture in the box looked like the interior to a spaceship of some sort. Yoshi looked to the side and could see a door open on its own. He then stepped through it to find himself once again outside. What was strange that he was no longer in the jungle where he started, instead he was in an area that looked to be the ruins of a great temple, what was stranger was that the area he was on seemed to be floating in the air! Yoshi heard a feminine voice from behind him.  
  
"What have you done?" Yoshi turned to see another elf like humanoid, this one was a female that had golden hair, a pink dress like a princess, a purple sash that had many pictures on it, and faint pink gloves.  
  
"Huh? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Do not lie, you have defiled the tri-force and destroyed one of the guardians!"  
  
"Look I don't know anything about these guardians or this tri-fork thing." "This cannot go unaccounted for, as punishment I shall banish you to the dark realms." With that the elf person lifted her arms into the air, which turned bright green, and opened both her palms at Yoshi. A bright green beam shot out from her hands, which hit Yoshi dead on. Yoshi felt himself become lighter as he disappeared from sight.  
  
Once again I apologize if this chapter, well, sucked. Now concerning where Yoshi was struggling, there are two reasons why he hasn't needed to fight extremely hard. One is a reason will be revealed as the story continues (and no, it is not because he became super strong from Yosher's training) the other reason is that if I were to pull out as much action as I could, the tournament fights may just seem like repeats of the adventure. I am not one of those authors that make one character far superior than the rest in every category. But I assure you, things WILL become hard for Yoshi, just not right now. No need to review if you did not enjoy the chapter, but reviewing is still appreciated. The next chapter I am having a bit of writer's block with so I cannot set an exact date for when it will come out, sorry. 


	20. Chapter 17: Brinstar

Well another chapter, it's a little better than the last chapter but that is only my opinion. Thanks to bUgBiTe for that review, those are the type of reviews that give me determination to get a chapter finished, just like this one.  
  
Chapter 17: Brinstar  
  
Yoshi felt as if someone was shinning a flashlight directly into his eyes, the light was only momentary though, and he was also starting to feel normal again. Yoshi was no longer at the temple ruins. The area was no longer outside but once again inside and apparently underground, Yoshi could make out some gray walls that were very far away. He was standing on a large hovering rock about seventy feet in the air. The rock was thin and about thirty feet across. It seemed to have statues and stones with symbols that looked quite old, as if from an ancient civilization. Yoshi examined the platform a bit more. And found that it had some machinery and glowing bulbs in it, whatever they were used for was unknown. What stood out the most about the platform was that it seemed to not just have machinery built into it, but organic...things as well. It appeared that there were all kinds of organic materials holding the platform together; the platform would probably fall apart without them. There was the a fleshy ball with three large appendages that seemed to be connected to the bottom of the rock, many eggs that seemed to be connecting one third of the platform to the other two thirds, and there were two fleshy columns about eight feet high on each end of the platform. Each column seemed to be connecting the edge of the platform to another small metal platform; the columns were attached to the underside edges of the smaller metal platforms so that the rest of the platform was sticking out and away from the larger platform. Yoshi looked below the platform, far, far below, he could see something that would make any one feel uncomfortable, no ground, just yellow-green water. And by the airs temperature, strange smell, and steam rising out of the water it could only be one thing, acid. Very bad acid, perhaps worse than sulfuric acid, the kind that is just as dangerous as a swimming in a pool full of hungry piranhas with an open wound.  
  
Yoshi heard some kind of gun fire, when he looked up to one of the platforms he saw a person in a red, orange, and yellow mechanical space armor suit. The person was firing missiles at something in the distance; Yoshi looked out and saw what looked to be an extremely large brain hanging high over the acid. A few missiles hit the brain and began looking agitated, Yoshi looked at the person a bit more carefully, and he recognized it to be Samus Aran, the female bounty hunter from the last tournament, he decided to call out to her.  
  
"Hey Samus!" Yoshi shouted Samus turned to Yoshi and pointed her gun at him.  
  
"I wont allow anyone to interfere with my mission!" Then she fired a missile at Yoshi which he rolled out of the way to avoid being blown up.  
  
"You think I would learn from the last few times that nobody recognizes me anymore and that they are bound to attack but nooooooo, I have to call out to them and be reminded that they are trying to kill me." Yoshi thought, realizing that things are starting to repeat.  
  
Samus shot another missile at Yoshi, which he dodged, then Yoshi ran towards Samus, Samus jumped backwards intending to land on the left most platform. Yoshi jumped with her intending to slam her down, but she beat him to it and she slammed Yoshi straight down with her arm gun. Yoshi landed on his back and looked up to see Samus standing on the platform above him, with her arm gun pointing straight at him. Yoshi knew she was about to fire but he couldn't get up fast enough, then he saw the platform was being held down by one of the fleshy columns. Just as Samus was about to fire Yoshi lashed at the column with his tail, tearing through the column and sending the platform falling. Samus lost balance and began to fall; the missile was redirected towards the large brain instead of Yoshi. Yoshi watched as Samus continued to fall, to the acid but when she hit, she fell through it like there was no surface at all. Was there really acid? Or was that a real Samus Aran?  
  
Yoshi had little time to think, he heard an explosion, probably the missile hitting the brain, but then there was a loud siren going off, and the place began to shake, rocks began coming down from the ceiling, the place was falling apart! Yoshi looked for an escape and found something that wasn't there before, a circular tube with a round blue door. Desperate Yoshi touched the tube and seemed to be teleported to another underground area. Yoshi could still hear the siren and looked out, he saw a big piece of machinery that seemed to be built into the walls. It had flashing red lights and had words reading: Red Alert. Self Destruct sequence in 60 seconds...59...58...  
  
Yoshi gasped at this and looked for any means of escape, the front and backs were dead ends, Yoshi looked up and could see many platforms leading to some light, this was his only chance.  
  
46...45...  
  
Yoshi jumped and flutter jumped from platform to platform, trying to avoid being clobbered by the rocks that were falling from the ceiling.  
  
37...36...  
  
Yoshi was high up and almost at the light. He jumped towards a platform, but halfway to it a rock fell and destroyed the platform, Yoshi thought fast, Yoshi spun to face the platform he had just jumped from, and flutter jumped to another platform higher than the first. Yoshi was able to get his upper body onto it and pulled himself up.  
  
29...28...  
  
Yoshi jumped into the light and the hole he jumped through closed up. He was now standing in a room that looked like the space ship interior on the map. Yoshi could still hear the sirens blazing and the countdown becoming direr.  
  
22...21...  
  
Yoshi could see what looked like a control panel and pressed every button he could. There was a loud humming sound and the area began to vibrate, Yoshi continued to press the buttons.  
  
16...15...  
  
Yoshi saw a hologram reading: AUTO PILOT SET. PLEASE CONFIRM.  
  
9...8...  
  
Yoshi pressed every button as quickly as he could and felt a large jerk and felt the area he was on began moving.  
  
5...4...  
  
Yoshi looked out a one of the ships windows; he saw a dusty brown planet becoming smaller as the ship sped away from it.  
  
2...1...0... The planet then became darker and large chasms beamed with and light erupted, then the planet exploded in a blaze of yellow. The ship luckily happened to be out of the planets large shockwave.  
  
Yoshi looked out the window and saw passing stars. He was so confused; he had been confused for the last six months. What kind of test was this? Was there some kind of horrible mix-up? When will it end? Yoshi then thought about the situation and remembered the coin could be in the space ship. After looking for about five minutes, he found the coin in one of the cargo compartments. He scratched the next gray surface. After most of the gray surface was scratched off and the coin shattered into dust, Yoshi examined the next destination. The area was another floating platform, had a large tree with eyes and a mouth, two small floating platforms, and two platforms a each about half the size of the main platform on both sides of the large platform. The two half sized platforms were separated from the main platform by what looked like many small boxes. This was a rather strange area. Yoshi put the map away and rested for about half an hour, he was hungry and looked for something edible, but couldn't find anything. His attention was diverted to a ding sound and an automated voice:  
  
Auto Pilot approaching destination of: Popstar, please prepare to land.  
  
Yoshi walked up to the front window and could see a plant that looked like a large yellow star. Just then the automated voice came back, but this time it was louder, more urgent, and a siren was going off with it.  
  
DANGER! FATAL ERROR HAS OCCOURED, LNADING GEAR MALFUNCTION, ENGINE MALFUNCTION, DANGER! DANGER!  
  
"Damn it, why does it seem like now everything is trying to kill me?!" Yoshi shouted as his mind raced on what he could do to escape alive.  
  
Well, I haven't yet started on the next chapter yet so, you may have to be patient again, and if you didn't like this chapter, sorry, it is probably going to be like that for a few more chapters. Its hard to write a logical theory on how the adventure mode works without tons of plot holes, and if you wrote one and it was easy, let me know, I would like to take a look. 


	21. Chapter 18: Green Greens

Well, this was a hard writers block to get through, sort of like boring a hole through a concrete block with my forehead. But here is the chapter, ready for your reading dismay...I mean pleasure.  
  
Chapter 18: Green Greens  
  
Yoshi once again found himself in a state of panic. And once again pressing every button he could find, but it did little help. The automated voice and alarm continued it's rambling.  
  
DANGER DANGER ENGINE STATUS: FAILURE. LANDING SYSTEMS: FAILURE. ENERGY SHIELDS: YELLOW STATUS. COMMENCING SHIP AUTOMATIC EMERGENCY PROCEDURES: BROADCASTING EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION ON ALL FREQUENCY CHANNELS. DANGER DANGER.  
  
"Shut Up!!" Yoshi shouted at the automated voice, panicking even more for the controls weren't responding, but the voice and alarm continued to express feelings of hopelessness in loud alarms.  
  
"Damn it! I came too far for this to end in such a crappy way!" Yoshi shouted as he banged his fist against the controls. When he looked up he saw a platform floating in the air, and it looked just like the one described. And it looked like the ship might pass over it. Seeing this as his only means of escape, Yoshi scrambled to a nearby emergency door that was on the left side of the ship. Yoshi pulled on the handle and pushed his body against the door, but it wouldn't budge. Yoshi pushed harder but it still wouldn't budge, he backed up and threw his head at it in a smash attack. The door seemed to dent outwards and it was slightly off its hinges, but when he tried to open it again it was still stuck. Yoshi looked out the front window. The ship was just about to pass over the floating platform. This was his last chance; Yoshi ran to the back of the room, turned into an egg and rolled as fast as he could to the door. Yoshi (while still in the egg) collided with the door and it finally gave way. Yoshi cracked out of the egg halfway out of the ship and collided with the grass- covered ground. Yoshi got up onto his feet and watched the yellow ship that he had ejected from, fall and crash into the ocean below. After the ship submerged into the water and couldn't be seen, Yoshi turned his attention to his surroundings.  
  
The area looked like how it did on the map, except there seemed to also be a rainbow. Yoshi looked to see if there was any way off the platform. Far below the platform was only water. Far, far out, Yoshi could see some very large islands, but they appeared to be too far to swim to. The idea of the coin suddenly came to his thoughts and Yoshi examined the area. After about a minute Yoshi looked up into the tree, there was a letter in it. He also saw that there were three apples in the tree. Yoshi remembered how hungry he was in the ship before all hell broke loose. He decided to shake the tree and see what came down. As he walked toward the tree, the tree's long black eyes looked at him, this didn't worry Yoshi though. But then the tree opened what looked like a hole for a mouth, deeply inhaled, and then blew a strong wind at Yoshi. Yoshi was pushed back a little but continued against the winds force. The tree eventually used up all of its breath and the wind stopped. Yoshi reached the tree and began shaking it. The letter and all three apples came down with little effort; Yoshi used his tongue and quickly gobbled down two of the apples. He picked up the letter and then picked up the third apple deciding to enjoy it more slowly than just all at once. He opened the letter and read it while taking bites out of the apple. It read:  
  
Dear competitor,  
  
We are happy to congratulate you on successfully completing half of the test, we must remind you however that this is only the first half and the second half may be harder. We must also inform you, that you must find untapped power within yourself in order to successfully complete the test. What power this is and if there is any at all is determined by you. We wish you luck in completing the final half of the test.  
  
Once again there was no signature but that was of little concern to Yoshi, he was used to receiving these anonymous letters. Yoshi saw something shine at his feet; he saw it was the coin. He picked it up and reached into his saddle to retrieve the map, but his eye caught something in the distance. It was some yellow star and there was a pink thing on top of it, and it was heading towards the platform at an accelerated rate. Yoshi quickly put the coin into the pocket in his saddle. A couple seconds later, the star was directly over the platform but then it dived down and crashed onto the platform, the pink thing jumped off of the star just as it impacted with the ground causing a somewhat large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Yoshi was able to identify the pink thing. It was Kirby! Another competitor from the last tournament and Yoshi had become good friends with him. But this time Yoshi knew better than to call out to him, he just kept his mouth shut and waited to be noticed. Kirby soon saw Yoshi and the two just stared at each other, Yoshi had a blank look on his face, Kirby curiously looked at Yoshi like he had never seen him before. Then Kirby lifted his two "stumps" for hands in the air and said:  
  
"Hiiiiiii!" The voice was light, friendly, and cheerful, the kind of voice that would get annoying if heard over and over again. Yoshi remembered the word though, in the last tournament when Kirby wanted to taunt someone, he would do what he just did. But just after saying his phrase Kirby just turned and walked towards the tree. Maybe he was actually not going to attack him like the others did. Yoshi watched Kirby as he shook the tree. After shaking the tree for a few seconds, Kirby looked up and into the tree with a confused look on his face. Kirby looked around the ground as if he were looking for something, then he looked at Yoshi, and his face changed to one of offense.  
  
"Hey! You ate my apples!" Kirby yelled at Yoshi and pointed at one of Yoshi's hands. Yoshi looked to where he was pointing and Yoshi realized he was still holding the third half eaten apple. Yoshi dropped it to the ground.  
  
"Uhhh, sorry" Yoshi said apologetically.  
  
"Sorry don't make my tummy feel better, but revenge does." Kirby than ran at Yoshi, Yoshi jumped out of the way just as Kirby sped past as a blazing fireball. Both quickly recovered from their actions and went at each other, Yoshi attempted to ram Kirby but the pink puffball dodged him, Kirby grabbed Yoshi and jumped about seven feet into the air and slammed Yoshi onto the ground. Yoshi lashed out with his tail and feet while lying on the ground, he hit Kirby and sent him a few feet back. They both got back onto their feet, Kirby then took the first action and charged at Yoshi, Yoshi readied himself, he charged up for a smash attack with his tail. When Kirby was in range Yoshi swung his tail with all of his strength, Kirby was sent flying, but as he started to fall he puffed himself with air and began floating back to platform. Yoshi knew that unless he did something that Kirby would recover all the way back to the platform. Yoshi readied an egg in his hand, aimed, and threw it. The egg soared through the air, it was a little off course though, but when it flew near Kirby, the egg exploded in a flash of fireworks. Kirby was hit in the explosion and slightly blinded by the light. Kirby was unable to maintain a steady float, deflated, and fell.  
  
Yoshi looked over the edge to see if could spot Kirby, but there was nothing there. Once again he had somehow lost sight of where the body of his opponent had fallen. But the battle was over, and Yoshi sighed in relief. He reached for his saddle but something else caught his eye. More of the same stars that Kirby was riding on could be seen heading for the platform, and there were a lot of them.  
  
Once the group had reached the platform and were flying high over it, three of the stars then dived towards the platform, two crashing on one of the smaller platforms hovering over the larger platform, and the other star crashing on the platform across from the first one. Yoshi looked up to see that the ones riding the stars were Kirbys! But each one was different, one had a Mario hat, another had a space helmet over his entire body that looked like Samus's helmet, and the last looked like it was wearing a furry body suit that was the same color as D.K.'s fur. Yoshi remembered that Kirby had the ability to copy his opponent's abilities after sucking them into his mouth; he would wear a hat or something that resembled the character he copied. These three Kirbys probably have the same abilities as Mario, Samus, and D.K. The three Kirbys then unleashed there attacks. One shot a red fireball, the other shot an energy ball, and the last began spinning his fist to launch it in a giant punch. Yoshi was able to dodge the two projectiles, but the Kirby in the D.K. suit hit him hard. Yoshi tried to counter attack as he skid along the ground with an egg, but his aim was off and it flew over the brown furred Kirby. The egg hit one of the blocks that were in-between the platforms, surprisingly there was a large explosion that caught one of the Kirbys in its blast and blown away, Yoshi eyed the blocks, most of them had stars on them but a couple had flashing bomb symbols on them, perhaps they were what made the explosions. Another star came crashing to the ground and another Kirby took the place of the previous. The battle continued as Yoshi continued to attack and defeat more Kirbys. They were not particularly hard, but they had strength in numbers, which made it a quite difficult task of defeating them all. But Yoshi did eventually defeat them all.  
  
Yoshi was panting, it was hard to continually defend against three Kirbys, each one using different battle tactics.  
  
"Ugh, I really hope I don't see another Kirby until this is over." He said, and reached for his saddle to get the map and coin. But he stopped when he heard a sound from behind him that was similar to a very firm blob hitting the ground after jumping down a hundred foot building. Yoshi didn't turn around; he didn't want to, he didn't want to know what was behind him. Eventually he pushed himself to look at what just crashed down. On one of the hovering platforms above him was a very, very, big Kirby. The original Kirby was only eight inches tall, this one however was seven feet tall. As Yoshi looked up at the monstrosity, it looked down at him and smiled. No words were spoken, the large Kirby jumped down from the platform, as soon as it landed Yoshi engaged it, he charged at it, jumped over it, and landed so that he was now facing Kirby's back. He punched it a couple times, kicked it and lashed his tail at the large pink puffball. But the giant Kirby's soft skin seemed to absorb the blows. Yoshi brought his head back, focused, and released a powerful smash attack. This attack was more effective though, the giant Kirby was sent a few inches forward, better than the other attacks but not that much. Yoshi tried to pull off another smash attack, but the Kirby had grown tired of having its fun, it turned around and kicked Yoshi hard. Yoshi flew along the grand and collided with a wall of the blocks. As he struggled to get up the large Kirby spoke in a voice that was somewhat lower than Kirby's regular voice.  
  
"I want my apple, but you ate it! So now I have to eat you and my apple." The giant Kirby then began sucking in air as its mouth became very large. This strong air current was much stronger than the regular Kirbys suck attack. Yoshi scrambled for something to hold onto, he grabbed the edges of one of the blocks he had collided with as his body was lifted into the air. Yoshi kept a strong grip on the block, Kirby began inhaling harder, and Yoshi was now having trouble hanging on. Then Yoshi noticed something on the block, there was a bomb symbol on the block, the one he was hanging onto was explosive. Yoshi had an idea. As the wind current became stronger, Yoshi put his feet up against the block that was below the one he was hanging onto; he pushed with his feet and pulled with his hands. The block slowly started to move, Yoshi pulled and pushed as hard as he could, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Eventually the block came loose, and both Yoshi and the bomb block flew towards the enormous mouth of the giant Kirby. Yoshi threw the block in front of him and into the large mouth. When Kirby felt something land in his mouth he closed it and swallowed. The Yoshi collided with the large Kirby, neither of them getting hurt. The giant Kirby looked at Yoshi with a confused look, if Yoshi was there, then who did he eat? Then there was a loud stomach growl, the giant Kirby only said two words.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Following that quote there was a large explosion and pink pieces went flying everywhere. Yoshi ducked and covered as he was close to the explosion. After the loud explosion subsided, Yoshi opened his eyes and stood up, he was expecting there to be nothing there, and he was right. There was no crater, no black mark, and no pieces of the giant Kirby in sight. But Yoshi was used to these disappearances. His mind moved away from the topic to a new one, how he was supposed to get off the floating platform was the now current topic. He reached for the map and coin in his saddle, praying that no more Kirbys would come, and none did, but something else came. While unfolding the map something big zoomed up near the platform he was on. The ship was quite large and was a white-grey color. The body of the ship had four large wings forming an X around the body and a fifth for the fin. The ships body was large and stretched out like a slender neck to form the front of the ship. On the side of the ship there was the words Star Fox in large green letters. A little above that on the fin was a red silhouette of a running fox with wings. Yoshi saw three ships fly out of the large ship. Each had a long slender grey body, a pointed nose, and two wings with large blue laser cannons attached, they also shot a pink-red thruster from the back as they moved.  
  
Yoshi had begun scratching the surface on the map while he watched. The three smaller ships flew to an area on top of the water and begun circling it. Yoshi remembered that that was the area where the ship he was on crashed, but why were these ships here? Then he remembered. The ship had said something about sending an emergency distress signal to somewhere, maybe this ship heard it. Yoshi thought of trying to get their help, but decided not to risk being attacked. The coin shattered in his hand and he looked down at the picture, it was of that large spaceship! Yoshi looked back at the ship, it had slowly begun moving and was about to pass the platform. Relying on instinct, Yoshi jumped and grabbed hold of the upper wing as it passed by. Yoshi pulled himself up and went to the center of the ship, looking back he could see the platform slowly becoming smaller and the three ships were still circling the water. Looking ahead all Yoshi could see was water. Nothing better to do than to begin looking for the token.  
  
Well we are at the halfway point of the story, in the story line I mean. Well, time for me to write the new chapter (ughhhh) you reviewing will make it easier to write though, and get it to you sooner for your reading uh... pleasure, yeah. So go to your local review box and review this chapter now! 


	22. Chapter 19: Corneria

Hey! Just to let everyone know, I'm not dead! Yay! Nor am I abandoning this story! Yay! I just was working on my other story! Yay! You should read it if you like good humor! Yay!  
  
Chapter 19: Corneria  
  
The large gray ship continued to fly at a steady speed, about eighty feet in the air. The shop had been flying over the water, and once in a while a small rock of land, for about ten minutes. Yoshi had enough room to stand on nearly every part of the ship, from the tip of the front, to the center fin, to the top of the rockets in the back. Even though Yoshi had a wide range of area to walk on, he was having trouble finding the coin. He looked everywhere he had access to, which was pretty much the top of the ship.  
  
After looking for about five minutes he spotted something shine on the large yellow antenna that was protruding from the outside of the ships bridge. A closer examination revealed that it was indeed the coin, and it was tapped to the base of the large yellow antennae. He walked to the front and over to the coin, he heard something bellow him. He turned and looked down to see that banging on the front window was Fox Mcloud. Fox yelled a little more, but Yoshi could barely even hear, let alone comprehend what he was saying. Fox then ran away from the window, and out of sight. Yoshi reached out and pulled the coin that had been taped to the yellow antennae. Yoshi regained his balance and went back to the center of the ship. He took out the map from his saddle and rubbed away the gray. The coin shattered into dust and was swept up the passing wind. He looked at the picture on the map. It showed what looked like single large platform suspended by a large column, and around it was what looked like stadium seating. Yoshi put the map away. Just then on the side of the ship, a hatch opened up, and Fox Mcloud came out of it. He climbed up the side and confronted Yoshi.  
  
"Okay buddy, I really need that radio amplifier back." Fox said holding out his hand.  
  
"...I don't have any amplifier." Yoshi said.  
  
"I saw you had it on one of the monitors on my way up here. I really don't have time to play games. I need that until I can get an actual radio amplifier, without it the ship can't decode radio frequencies. So I need that back, even if I have to take it by force." Fox explained. What could Yoshi do? Fox was obviously not going to believe him, and he knew this was going to turn into a fight. Yoshi knew that talking was now futile, so he took the first action rather than be caught off guard like before, and went into a defensive position.  
  
"So you wish to fight over it? So be it!" Fox said and ran at Yoshi. If Yoshi could remember anything about Fox from the last tournament, it was that he was fast. Very fast. But this time he didn't seem to be as fast as before, nonetheless he was rushing at Yoshi at a fast pace. Yoshi swung his tail at Fox, but only hit air. Yoshi looked up to see Fox jumping over him and landing behind him. Fox drew his laser pistol and fired a couple bright red laser shots. Yoshi put his arms in front to block the lasers, in which they hit his arms. The shots hurt only slightly and had no force to them, but Yoshi could see a couple large bruises form. Fox had put away his pistol and was going on the offense again and charged at Yoshi. Yoshi this time waited until Fox was right in front of him. Yoshi then jumped up and shot out his foot, colliding with Fox. Fox was thrown back a little, but Yoshi didn't want to drag the fight out any longer, he charged at the recovering Fox and slammed his head into him, sending him off the ship. Yoshi had his eyes closed when he made contact, and was unable to spot Fox. He did however spot something nearby. He saw that they were now flying on the edges of a large city. He went to the center of the ship saw what looked like a small communicator. There was some kind of sound was coming from it. Fox must have dropped by accident during the fight. Suddenly voices were heard from the communicator.  
  
"Fox? Are you all right?" A light voice spoke.  
  
"Be careful Fox! This doesn't look good!" A somewhat old voice said.  
  
"Try to stay alive, huh Fox!" A voice that sounded like a young adult. Yoshi turned to see the three same ships, which he saw earlier zooming toward the large ship he was on. On one of the ships however, Yoshi spotted Fox being carried on top of it. The ship must have caught Fox as he was falling. What was peculiar was that Fox was no longer wearing the white vest he wore during the fight, but was now wearing a red one. The ship then flew over the large ship and Fox jumped off. Fox glared at Yoshi.  
  
"Now this is where things get serious." he said breaking into a fighting stance. Yoshi got into his. Before either of them could take action, one of the small fighter ships flew by attacking the ship, or mostly the area which Yoshi was standing on. The ship fired about five rounds of blue pulse lasers. The shots collided with the large ship, creating large explosions, and luckily missing Yoshi. Another one of the fighters was coming around for its own attack run. Yoshi saw this one coming, and ran towards Fox as a trace of blue lasers and explosions followed. Fox ran at Yoshi, but quickly realized what his plan was and turned the other way. Yoshi shot his tongue out at Fox and pulling him into his mouth. Yoshi turned and spat Fox out in the path of the lasers. But as soon as Fox left Yoshi's mouth, he activated some blue deflection shield that deflected the lasers to the right upper wing of the ship. The lasers crashed into the side of the wing on the area that attaches it to the hull of the rest of the ship, exploding and causing the wings to appear as if they were barely staying attached. Yoshi made a charge at Fox, Fox held his position. When Yoshi was in range, Fox kicked high, but Yoshi changed tactics and jumped over Fox, then kicked his head from the behind. The attack sent Fox a few feet forward and on his stomach. Yoshi saw another opportunity for attack, he turned to face Fox, but before he could run, another one of the small ships made an attack run, which missed Yoshi but caused him to miss his opportunity. When the explosions from the blast cleared, Yoshi charged forward, but was met by a knee to the stomach, and then a punch to the face. Fox had recovered in that small time period. Yoshi got to his feet, and dodged another attack from the small ships. Fox held his ground inviting Yoshi to make the next move, but before either of them could react, the upper right wing of the ship that had been shot in the beginning, separated from the rest of the ship, falling onto the wing bellow it and causing both wings to separate from the ship. The ship then turned on its side causing it to fly deeper into the city. The ship was starting to overturn. Fox jumped off and one of the small ships caught him. Yoshi looked for something to grab onto, but found nothing. Eventually the ship turned over causing Yoshi to lose his balance and fall from the ship.  
  
Oh boy, now I have to write the next chapter. If you could review it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	23. Chapter 20: Kanto Pokemon Stadium

Hoo Ha!! I am back!! And bringing with me another chapter! Hot off the Word Document! I'm going to get back into my stories now, school is heating up and winding down to the end at the same time, but I was able to find time to get this chapter in! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20: Kanto Pokemon Stadium.  
  
Yoshi had just fallen from the ship, and if he didn't do something he would soon be nothing but a green splat on the ground. Yoshi immediately flutter jumped to one of the tall skyscrapers, as he neared it he looked for something to grab onto, but saw nothing. Yoshi met the building with his feet and began running down the building. His heart beating at an extremely fast rate he had to do something. He jumped off the building and flutter jumped to the side of another sky scrapper. He ran down that one and jumped from it, he made sure not to flutter jump though, if his plan worked he may be able to flutter jump a few feet before hitting the ground. Unfortunately he was now heading towards a stadium instead of the ground like he was hoping for, but he had no choice, he would have to try and aim for the center. As he neared the center, bright stadium lights shined in his eyes. He had little time to study the surroundings for the bright light gave him little to see. Yoshi decided to take a chance. He counted to three in his head, and upon counting the third second he forced out another flutter jump, propelling him back into the air. He then began to descend back down, still blinded by the bright stadium lights; Yoshi prayed that there was ground not far beneath him. His foot hit something, something small and that he couldn't keep balance on it, it was like a ball. He slipped off of it, and his head slammed onto the ground. Although Yoshi had a very hard skull, the fall took him by surprise and thus he was not prepared for it. Gritting his teeth Yoshi staggered to his feet gripping his head in pain. He then began hopping from one foot onto the other with his eyes still closed trying to endure the pain.  
  
"Yoshi!! Yoshi!! Yoshi!!" Yoshi exclaimed as he instinctively cussed profanities repeatedly in his native tongue. It was only a moment later when the pain in his head had nearly fully faded away and was replaced by curiosity. He opened his eyes to reveal that he was smack in the center of the stadium. More specifically on a platform elevated to great heights so that all that could be seen below was darkness. Far around the platform were crowds in stands that appeared as if it were a spots stadium. There was also one of the largest TV's he had ever scene, but then again he hadn't seen many. He could see himself projected onto this T.V. Yoshi then looked at the platform he was on more closely, it was wide and green, had a few yellow marks as well as two green floating platforms. Printed on the center face of the arena was a large circular ball, half red, half white. Yoshi's eye caught the thing he had slipped on when he had landed, a small ball that looked exactly like the one printed on the arena face. Now Yoshi noticed two creatures at either side of the arena. He recognized them, they were a pair of Pikachu's, he could remember seeing one at the first tournament. Yoshi then could see one of the pikachu wore a collar, and connected to the collar was a tag. Yoshi studied the tag and came to identify it as one of the token's he needed for his map. Suddenly he heard a booming amplified voice that came from nearly all directions.  
  
"WOW!!! I've never seen that Pokemon before!! It must be extremely rare!! And by the way it talked, I bet that it is called a Yoshi!!" The voice boomed, it sounded like an announcer. Next thing Yoshi knew, people were throwing those red and white balls at him.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!!" Yoshi exclaimed as he tried to bat as many balls away from hitting him. The flurry of balls soon decreased and then the voice came back on.  
  
"Apparently it needs to be weakened before it can be captured!!" Suddenly a whole bunch of other of the balls flew into the arena and landed a fair distance around Yoshi. But these one's opened up with a blinding flash of blue light. Releasing a whole bunch of Pikachus! The sounds of their owner's issuing attack order's came to Yoshi's ears, and he assumed an offensive position. Just as he got into stance however he felt something hard hit him from the behind. Yoshi lurched forward in slight pain, one of the Pikachu's had tried to tackle him or just smash into him, but strangely, not as much damage was done as he had expected. Yoshi saw another one to his right attempt the same, however he ducked and the Pikachu went over his head and collided with another, knocking it out. The battle ensued, if the Pikachu's had been anything like the one he fought in the tournament, he would have surely lost. But once again, like the frequent times in the past, his opponents seemed weaker.  
  
The Pikachu's were dispatched with single strong well-aimed blows. Yoshi took some damage in the battle, including being tackled, whapped, and shocked, but he recovered enough to dish it out. Eventually all the Pikachus were defeated. Upon finishing the battle, Yoshi spotted the Pikachu wearing the collar. Yoshi quickly ran up to it and unhooked the token from the collar. Yoshi then took out his map; he was about to unfold it when he suddenly heard someone from the audience yell  
  
"Go Master ball!" Yoshi turned just as purple and white ball hit him on his stomach. He felt no pain and it bounced off of him harmlessly. Suddenly the ball opened up and a blinding flash of blue light burst out from the ball. Sucking Yoshi inside....  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter....if you read it please review....I do enjoy reviews.... 


	24. Chapter 21: FZero Grand Prix Pt 1

Wow! I have another chapter up already! That's a record! Wait....no it isnt, nevermind. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone, happy to receive them. And I shall answer your questions Son of Marth. For the question regarding Fox, Fox regular radio decoder thing is broken, but he some how found out that the token could produce the same effect as one, thus he used it until he could get a real one, withought it, he wouldnt be able to receive radio transmissions. Your other question will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 21 Pt 1: Big Blue  
  
Yoshi's vision soon returned to him from the blinding flash of blue light. With his sight regained he looked around at his surroundings. He had expected to be crammed into that tiny ball, but he wasn't. He was standing on an excruciatingly long road that seemed to be floating in the middle of nowhere, over a vast ocean under a blue sky. Yoshi looked around, where was he? He could see a small platform floating a few feet in the air a short distance away, perhaps he could get a better look from there. So Yoshi jumped and flutter jumped to the platform to look at his surroundings. Still all he saw was nothing but a long road looping into a circle. Yoshi looked further out to what looked like a large box alongside the road for stadium seating.  
  
Yoshi then remembered his coin and the map! He quickly got both items out and began to rub the coin against the gray surface of the next box. The coin then shattered into dust. It revealed a picture depicting a platform floating in the air, over the ground, next to what looked like many tall boxes. Yoshi had no idea what the picture was supposed to be. He began to put his map away. When he finished, suddenly an extremely loud roaring was heard, just about deafening! Yoshi covered his ears and cracked open his eyes to see what was making that noise. He saw from below many, many racecars, or rather hover cars, racing at breakneck speeds! A second later they were gone in the distance! Yoshi wasn't sure to let go of his ears at first as he watched the cars speed off into the distance of the racetrack.  
  
Yoshi's mind raced quickly, the only means of which to get out of this place was probably in the stadium. Wasting no time, Yoshi hopped off the platform and ran for it, it was a distance away however. Yoshi looked behind him and saw that the cars were just about to run him down, a blue one that was way in front swerved to avoid Yoshi, but went into a tumble about to collapse on Yoshi. It looked like the end for Yoshi, but when Yoshi took his seemingly final step, he found there was nothing there! Thinking he had stepped off the racetrack, he turned to see what was happening. There was a ninety-degree drop in the track, moving down about seven to ten feet, which is what Yoshi fell off of. Yoshi collided with the ground, but he didn't suffer too much but a few scratches and scrapes. He looked up to see the blue hover car tumble over the drop, avoiding Yoshi since it dropped at an angle. It then fell off the side of the racetrack into the blue water below. The other cars then came roaring over the drop flying a short distance in the air before landing upon the ground. Yoshi was lucky enough to have fallen into that drop in the road, or he would have been a pancake.  
  
Yoshi could see the way was a straight way from here, but the cars were immensely fast. They would be back in about five to ten seconds! Yoshi thought, he would never make it by running, but perhaps he could roll his way there? He knew he could roll faster then he could run. It was his only chance. He waited a moment for the hover cars to make another lap around to where he was, and they soon roared overhead and flew onto the track ahead of him. As soon as the last car passed, Yoshi flipped into an egg, and spun hit allowing the egg to quickly move upon the ground. He was rolling at an amazingly fast pace, but nowhere nearly as fast as the hover cars. Yoshi was just about halfway to the finish line near the stadium, but the cars had already completed more than half a lap and were quickly catching up. The distance went from miles away to up close in mere seconds. Yoshi was just about to cross the finish line, but the cars were but seconds away from colliding into him, Yoshi passed the finish line....and for some reason disappeared just as the cars were about to run him down....  
-------------------------------------------------------

In an open green field upon a hill under a tree, sat three people under a blue clear sky. A man in his thirties dressed in casual clothes sat next to a woman of about the same age. A short distance away a little girl who was playing in the grass. The man was enjoying himself as he lay under the shade of the tree. He heard something, it sounded like a whisper in the wind. He looked around, looking for what made the sound. His wife looked at him, a bit of concern in her expression. The man heard the voice again, in a bit louder whisper. It spoke his name. The man got up and looked around for the speaker in the wind. Then a short distance away, a crack seemed to form in thin air. As it did, light seemed to shoot out from the crack. Something was coming. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

In a circular room illuminated by the golden glow of light, a figure sat in meditation and contemplation upon the ground. The room was a bit large, full of shelves and books. As well as drawers and little statues. The figure in the center of this room was cloaked in dark robes and cloaks of tan and gray. The figures eyes opened, showing a low white glow. His meditation had been disturbed once again; Warf seemed to be unable to be able to focus on his mental training anymore without such disturbances. He got up, recalling that he still had questions for the Master. Warf then headed out the door of the room...

-------------------------------------------------------

Another one done, many more to go. I need to work on my other story so it isnt forgotten in the dust, if you like humor, I STRONGLY suggest you look at it. Not because it is my story (well, maybe a little) but I truly feel it consists of great original humor.


	25. Chapter 22: FZero Grand Prix Pt 2

A new chapter, hurrah, hurrah. Oh and concerning who those three people were, I'm sorry, I cannot reveal that information yet, it would...spoil some good stuff to come later....

Chapter 22: Mute City Part 2

Yoshi awoke in time for his feet to hit the ground. What had happened, did he lose consciousness? He looked at his surroundings; it was a long road, just like he was just on, only now instead of being a vast ocean as wide as the eye can see, it was a vast city as far as the eye could see. The sky shone a pink color with the rising sun, cloudless. The scene was nearly tranquil, but the roar of engines vrooming shattered it all. Yoshi turned to see a track adjacent to the one he was one support a blur of more floating cars.

"There you are!" A voice shouted from behind Yoshi, Yoshi turned to see a man wearing purple tights with a red racing helmet with and emblem resembling an falcon, it was none other than Captain Falcon! Yoshi knew that everyone he had met so far had attacked him, so he expected the same from Captain Falcon, but he didn't respond.

"You screwed up my last race pal! So now I'm going to screw up your face!!" Captain Falcon said and charged forward at high speed, he was fast, but for some reason not as fast as Yoshi remembered. Yoshi had been on guard, and was able to sidestep the rush and swing his tail under the captain, tripping him. Just as the captain was about to hit the ground he went into a quick roll and stood up. Yoshi didn't expect the fast recovery, and wasn't able to dodge the captain as he was shoulder charged, Yoshi skidded across the pavement. Yoshi got up in time to see Captain Falcon press a button on a side panel, suddenly the floor, or at least, the floor Yoshi and Captain Falcon were on levitated off the ground and speeded forward. The floor was used to reach cars that had fallen apart on the track, which happened often in races like these, apparently, Captain Falcon was using this to set up a more suitable combat scene, where the loser would be road kill.

Yoshi prepared for the Captains next assault, and it came in the form of a flying kick. Yoshi ducked under the attack, and got up when suddenly, Captain Falcon's leg shot out backwards in a surprise attack, nailing Yoshi in the head. Yoshi lurched forward, he turned around to see the captain com charging, Yoshi was forced to suffer another shoulder charge, which sent him rolling, and dangerously close to the edge. Suddenly the platform shifts and direction, causing Yoshi to roll off. Just as he was falling off, his arm shot up and grabbed the side. That was a close call. Yoshi pulled up a little just enough to see the captain coming to finish him off. Captain Falcon brought his leg up and slammed it down, Yoshi quickly pulled his hand back where the captain was about to stomp, then Yoshi grabbed his leg and pulled the Captain down with him, he made sure not to give the Captain the chance to grab the side though, and kicked him in the side as he fell. The kick sent Captain Falcon flying passed the road and over the side, falling down the city, and disappearing. Yoshi quickly pulled himself up and onto the platform. That was a close call, the fights were starting to get harder. Yoshi then saw something catch his eye, a shine upon the hovering platform he was on. He knew that shine and quickly ran over to it, his assumption was correct, it was a token. Yoshi had little idea of how it got here, but he picked it up anyway. He took out his map and scratched off the gray surface. Yoshi studied the next square as the coin shattered into dust. It was a picture depicting a tranquil urban neighborhood. Yoshi looked around, he could only see sky scrappers and parts of the large city.

The platform continued moving, Yoshi decided to wait and see where it would take him, perhaps it would be to his destination, only time would tell...

Getting close to the end of Part 2, but we still got a bit more to get through. Please review, I hate begging but, you know....


End file.
